Lovers
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Mundo Alternativo: Luffy y los demás comienzan la Universidad ¿Qué pasara en su reencuentro? El amor resurgirá. Pero ¿Cuando se presenten problemas? Después de todo donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Como sobrellevaran Luffy y Nami su reencuentro y sus inesperados problemas. LuNa ZoRo AceNo SaKo SanVi UsoKa CONTINUACIÓN DE BELIEVE
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro fic de One Piece. Para los que no lo saben, éste fic es una continuación de uno mío anterior llamado "Believe". No están obligados a leerlo, pero quizás haya ciertas cosas que no van a entender o van a confundirse un poquito. Claro que con un simple comentario o un mensaje privado preguntándome, estaría complacida de responderles. **

**Pero cambiando de tema, para los que ya saben, como bien dije en el Epílogo de Believe, esta parte dos se me ocurrió hacía ya unos meses, y bien por fin, me decidí. **

**Aclaro que los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Mangaka Eiichiro Oda, un genio. **

El sol ya estaba saliendo por el este, quedaba poco tiempo, poco tiempo para desayunar, vestirse y dirigirse al centro universitario, donde asistían. Sabo quien había sido el primero en levantarse acorde al horario, miró a su hermano Ace, quien se había quedado dormido en la cama, mientras se vestía. Esa narcolepsia otra vez, pensó mientras bufaba. Ace todavía no estaba listo y Luffy, ni siquiera se había despertado ¡Llegarían tarde! ¡No podían empezar el año estudiantil de esa manera! Y Luffy... ¡Era su primer año! El rubio aún no creía que su pequeño hermano no éste nervioso por su primer día en una institución nueva, con nuevas reglas y nuevas personas.

- **¡Ace! - **Comenzó a sacudirlo impaciente, eso iba a durar demasiado... - **Ace... Vamos... - **Si no se levantaba, comenzaría a fastidiarse - **¡Despiértate! - **Gritó

Se sorprendió al ver que un mero grito despertó a su hermano, quien se puso de pie. El morocho lo contempló con los ojos entre abiertos, confundido y aturdido. Bostezó mientras se estiraba y luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos dijo:

**¿Sabo? ¿Qué te pasa? - **Su tono fue tan sumiso que apenas se escucho

**Deja de dormir, te quedaste dormido y... ¡Luffy aún no se levanta! - **Exclamó mientras lo apuntaba, el morocho mayor estaba a medio cambiar. Sus pantalones estaban subidos hasta la mitad de las piernas, la camisa estaba desabrochada y sus medias estaban a medio poner. Si de casualidad se tiraba en la calle, pensó Sabo, cualquiera creería que era un vagabundo alcohólico.

**Pero... ¿Por qué tanto apuro? - **Casi cae cuando se incorporó y su pantalón no lo dejó ponerse de pie, normalmente - **Todavía es temprano - **Se agachó y se subió el jean, lo abrochó y a eso, le sumó un cinturón de cuero negro

**Ace, son las 7:30 - **El rubio apuntó el reloj - **Y ninguno de los tres ha desayunado - **

**¿¡7:30!? - **Exclamó mientras rápidamente se abrochaba la camisa, tenían que estar en la Universidad a las 8. ¡Qué desastre! Acostumbrarse al horario de vacaciones era mala idea, sobre todo si estabas a días de empezar, nuevamente, el ciclo estudiantil - **Vamos a despertar a Luffy - **

Tomó sus zapatillas y corrió hasta la habitación continua. Sabo lo siguió lentamente, ver como Ace despertaba a Luffy era todo un espectáculo, nunca se cansaba. Comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente, claramente estaban llegando tarde, no había tiempo de pensar una buena forma de hacerlo. Pero el morocho no cedía, nunca lo hacía, siempre tardaba el triple que sus hermanos en abrir los ojos y arreglarse.

**¡Vamos, Luffy! - **Dijo mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas para que el pequeño se levante - **¡Tienes que levantarte! - **Añadió al ver que no había caso - **¡Luffy, no me hagas...! - **Suspiro mientras lo dejaba, y luego de tomar carrera, saltó sobre éste, aplastándolo

**Ahhh... - **El grito ahogado quedó sumergido bajo la risa del rubio, quien había estado esperando esa parte desde un principio

**Ya, arriba - **Comentó Ace mientras salía de la cama y se sentaba en la punta para poder calzarse - **Sabo... tú ya estás listo ¿Podrías hacer el desayuno? - **

**¡¿Yo?! - **Sabo se apuntó con el dedo - **¡Siempre termino haciéndolo yo! - **

**Prometo que cuando estemos allá, te haré el desayuno por dos meses - **Sonrió el mayor mientras golpeaba un poquito a su hermanito para que no se volviera a quedar dormido

**Más te vale que lo cumplas... - **Murmuró ceñudo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

¡Ya que! Eran sus hermanos, los había encontrado después de años, y en realidad no le molestaba convivir con ellos. Desde el momento que había aceptado, sabía que él era el más... No importaba. El hecho era que desde ahora estarían juntos como hermanos para siempre.

Cuando Sabo dejó la habitación Ace se puso de pie. Contempló al menor mientras este se intentaba parar, tirando todo lo que había en su mesa de luz, inclusive la lámpara. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que él había terminado el instituto y había empezado la universidad, y ahora, era el momento de su hermano, Luffy. Le tiró el pantalón y la camisa que debía ponerse, ya que el lugar exigía que el primer día, debían ir con una camisa blanca. ¡Estúpidas reglas de Universidad! No entendía para que, ni le agradaba pero... Era la única manera de asistir, cumpliendo las reglas.

El pequeño se puso como pudo el pantalón y necesito ayuda para abrocharse la camisa, y a pesar de que Ace lo ayudó, quedó un poco sorprendido ¿Qué le pasaba?

**Oi, Lu ¿Estás bien? - **Preguntó al verlo ponerse las zapatillas de una manera deprimente

**Quiero mi desayuno... - **Bufó mientras se ataba los cordones - **Tengo hambre... - **

**Veo... - **¿Solo era eso? Rio mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo arrastraba escalera abajo

Desayunaron a la velocidad de un rayo. Terminaron de arreglarse y empezaron a empacar las valijas en el momento que todos recordaron que debían irse antes de que llegase su abuelo. Cuando Ace y Sabo habían empezado la Universidad, había ido a exigirles que debían ir a la Armada para ser Marines, pero éstos se rehusaron y una batalla campal se desató en la puerta de la casa. Ahora pasaría lo mismo, haría a por Luffy. Con eso en su cabeza, se apuraron, guardaron las cosas, prepararon los autos e incluso pusieron en el remolque el cuadriciclo de Luffy.

**Todo listo, Ace - **Dijo Sabo luego de asegurarse que el cuadriciclo este bien sujetado

**¡Bien! - **Sonrió - **Luffy ve con Sabo en su auto, yo iré detrás de ustedes - **El auto de Ace era el que llevaba el equipaje, viajarían un tanto incomodos si alguno de los dos iba de acompañante

Condujeron hasta la Universidad, estaban llegando con el horario justo, pero no podían ir más rápido, no remolcando un cuadriciclo. El exceso de velocidad podía significar un accidente que ninguno de los tres quería.

Dieron vueltas y vueltas, pasaron por una avenida, pero finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la Universidad. Era grande, inmensa, tanto que Luffy quedó sumido bajo un silencio abrupto cuando la vio. Frente a ésta, los departamentos, los departamentos donde se vivía. Típico de esa zona, los estudiantes acostumbraban a alquilarse departamento de entre dos o cuatro personas, y solía vivir todo el año universitario ahí, junto con otros estudiantes o sus amigos. Cuando bajaron de los autos, fueron directo a registrarse, y así poder alquilar las habitaciones.

**Dos habitaciones por favor – **Sabo fue el primero en hablar – **Una para Sabo, Portgas D Ace y Marco, y la segunda para Monkey D Luffy y… ¿Luffy? – **Lo llamó - **¿Con quién dormirás? – **

**Mmmm… Déjame pensar… ¡Zoro! ¡Usopp! Y… ¡Sanji! – **Los nombres salieron en ese momento, nada estaba arreglado, pero como Luffy solía elegir y opinar sin consultar con los demás, estos cuatro, terminaron en la misma habitación

**Perfecto – **Dijo la mujer mientras tecleaba en su ordenador - **¿Tarjeta o efectivo? **

Sabo quitó su tarjeta de crédito, y se la entregó. No era un noble, ya no, pero la profesión que estaba estudiando y las pasantías que hacía en el año, le dejaban una buena cantidad de dinero, incluso más que la de su hermano Ace, quien a pesar de tener una gran salida laboral, seguía siendo Ace, y la pereza, varias veces, le ganaba.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los tres hermanos tomaron las dos llaves y comenzaron a caminar entre los demás novatos y alumnos de la universidad. Había gente de todos tamaños, colores y vestidos con toda clase de ropa, extraña, común, atrevida, colorida, grade, corta, ridícula, agradable… pero todos con camisa blanca. Luffy quien yacía caminando divisó a su grupo de amigos cerca de la entrada. Automáticamente salió corriendo.

**¿Luffy? – **Preguntó Ace antes de que divisara a los demás

**¡Zorooooooo!** – Exclamó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía el peliverde

Cuando el hombre volteó y lo divisó, fue tarde, el morocho, como tantas otras veces, ya se encontraba a centímetros de él, y segundos bastaron para que se estrellase contra el joven. El ruido que hicieron sus cuerpos al envestirse contra el suelo fue ensordecedor. Todos quedaron impresionados ante el sonido, si no fuera porque eran Luffy y Zoro, hubieran jurado que se habían roto la cabeza, literalmente. Cuando el morocho comenzó a reír, el peliverde se puso de pie.

**¡Maldito! – **Gritó con todo el enojo subiéndole por la espalda - **¡¿Qué no ves cuando corres?! **

**Lo siento, lo siento – **Sonrió mientras se frotaba la nuca

**Si…** **Lo sientes… - **Murmuró aún encabronado

Luffy dio una mirada rápida a todos. Sí que habían cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto. Por un lado, Zoro estaba más alto, y el cambio más notorio era la extraña cicatriz vertical que yacía en su ojo izquierdo. Por otro lado, Sanji, quien yacía con un cigarrillo en la boca, no solo tenía el pelo un poco más largo, sino que, ahora tenía una pequeña barba que, al parecer, había crecido en los meses que no se habían visto. Usopp, otro de sus amigos, y al igual que el resto, había crecido en tamaño, pero su cambio era el mismo que el de Sanji, una leve barbita que decoraba su rostro. Poso su mirada en Vivi, una de sus amigas del instituto, se había recortado el cabello y al parecer habían aparecido hermosas ondas celestes que estaban sujetadas por una hebilla. También Robin sorprendió a todos, sus cabellos, jamás los habían vistos tan largos, pero a diferencia de Vivi, estos eran lacios y parecían ser suaves. Claro que ver a Nojiko con su cabello un poco más largo, no le sorprendió, la había visto seguido, debido a la relación con su hermano, pero ver a su hermana, la pelirroja fue sorprendente. Nami tenía el cabello mucho más largo que la última vez que la había visto, estaba más alta y estilizada, y en seguida quedo embobado por su delicada figura.

**Todos están cambiados – **Dijo al poder recuperar la conciencia

**Tú también…** **Bueno no tanto, pero estas más alto – **Vivi fue la primera en emitir palabra. Era verdad, no había cambiado mucho. Se le acercó y le tocó los bíceps – **Aunque parece que si has cambiado por aquí - **Todos quedaron en un incómodo silencio ¿Otra vez? ¿Vivi había empezado con eso, otra vez?

**Bueno, ha pasado tiempo –** Robin rompió el silencio

**Oi ¿Dónde está Chopper?** – La pregunta de Luffy sorprendió a todos

**¿Qué no te acuerdas, Luffy?** – Dijo Usopp – **Él ha optado por otra Universidad, no estará con nosotros aquí – **

**¿Cómo? – **Luffy quedó en silencio, aun procesando la información y disgustado de escuchar eso – **Pero nos visitara ¿Verdad? – **

**Seguramente – **Comentó el peliverde mientras bostezaba

**Bueno…** **Entonces está bien – **Luffy sonrió

**¿Cómo están?** – El morocho mayor de los hermanos, se acercó al grupo y acto seguido, beso a su novia, quien lo miraba son una sonrisa – **Bueno, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, ya tienen su habitación reservada, Sabo y yo nos encargamos – **Les explicó – **Después de todo, si van a dormir con Luffy, lo menos que podemos hacer es pagarles el cuarto – **

**¿Con Luffy? – **Pregunto Sanji mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca

**¿Por qué tanta confusión?** – Sabo se hizo presente - **¡Luffy! – **Bufó al segundo - **¿Acaso no les consultaste? **

**¿A quién? – **Preguntó el morocho

**¿Quién te dijo que queríamos dormir contigo? – **Gritaron los tres al unísono

**Yo no quiero dormir con él – **Zoro y Sanji se apuntaron mutuamente

**¿Pero por qué no? Sera divertido – **El pequeño no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro

**Nada se puede hacer –** Suspiró Usopp agotado de las discusiones y las decisiones que tomaba Luffy – **Tendremos que dormir juntos – **

**Maldición… - **Bufó Zoro mientras se alejaba unos pasos del grupo

**Bueno…** - Habló Nami, intentando calmar las aguas - **¡Ya basta! Era evidente que terminarían durmiendo juntos – **Dijo al ver que todos seguían discutiendo por la decisión tomada

**Es verdad **– Añadió Vivi - **¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer la Universidad? Parece encantadora – **Lo que sea, con tal de distraerlos

Y así fue. Ace, Sabo y Nojiko decidieron quedarse en el lugar de registro para esperar a Marco y también a Koala, quienes podían llegar en cualquier momento. Y los novatos, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la hermosa y pintoresca Universidad, después de todo, jamás antes habían estado en un lugar tan grande como ese. Los hombres iban a la delantera, reían, gritaba y corrían mientras detrás de ellos el grupo de mujeres, cuchicheaban "cosas de chicas". Robin miró a Nami mientras ésta caminaba con la mirada puesta en Luffy.

**Ha cambiado – **Le susurró

**Si…** **Es verdad – **Comentó la pelirroja. No es que hubiese cambiado mucho físicamente, de hecho, de los siete era el que menor cambios había presentado, pero aun así, se notaba más maduro, y en cierto punto, eso era atrayente

**Nami ¿Lo has visto?** **Su estado físico ha cambiado un montón – **Acotó Vivi, claro que ella hablaba de los músculos

**¿Vas a decirle? Después de todo, todos lo sabemos, menos él ** – Preguntó la morocha al verla preocupada, si, se notaba en su rostro

**No lo sé –** Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada hacía el suelo

Caminaron por los elegantes patios, llenos de arboledas, sillas para descansar, y flores que decoraban los pastizales, todo muy agradable y reconfortante. La cantidad de gente no dejaba ver del todo el lugar, el primer día sí que era un lio. A penas podían caminar cuando se escuchó que alguien decía:

**Nami-ya – **

Todos voltearon, sorprendidos ¿Quién podría conocer a Nami allí? ¿Además de que ese extraño termino sonaba raro? ¿Quién podría emplearlo? Detrás de ellos, un joven cuyos ojos eran penetrantes y grises, decorados con unas notorias ojeras, se hizo presente. Sus oscuros cabellos estaban ocultos bajo un sombrero de piel, y su rostro estaba decorado con unas patillas y una leve barba del mismo color que sus cabellos. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Los ojos de Luffy se posaron en él cual lince.

**Hola – **Nami lo saludo como si fuera un antiguo conocido, cosa que extrañó al morocho – **Oi, Chicos, quiero presentarles a Law – **Volteó hacía el extraño – **Ellos son mis amigos – **Le sonrió

**¿Y quién es él?** – La voz seca y arrogante de Luffy se interpuso ante todos

**Él y yo…** - Comenzó la pelirroja – **Estamos saliendo hace unas semanas – **

La noticia lo shockeo, lo dejo mudo, sin aliento, sin saber que responder o que hacer. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado con éste fic. Espero que les haya gustado como primer capítulo de ésta nueva historia, no tan nueva. Espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones, ya sean positivas o negativas, hasta luego. **

**Nos leemos :D **

**Próximo Capitulo: **_¿Cómo era posible que en el tiempo que no se habían visto eso hubiera surgido? ¿Quién era ese maldito? ¿Qué pasara cuando una mujer se interponga entre Zoro y Robin? ¿Y cuándo dos? ¿Usopp habrá sido pinchado por la flecha de cupido? ¿Y Sanji? _

Próximo capitulo se titula: Amores x 4


	2. Amores X 4

**Hola, estoy tan emocionada por éste fic que no puedo evitar escribirlo ya. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Roronoalau y a mireee3D2Y. **

**Quería aclarar algo que creo, no ha quedado claro del todo, y es el hecho de que ese tiempo que Luffy y los demás no se vieron, es por el periodo antes de ingresar a la Universidad, y es que todos estuvieron haciendo cosas diferentes, luego especificaré bien que cosas. **

**Gracias por leer.**

Les contó todo acerca de él. Su nombre era Trafalgar Law, y al parecer se encontraba en el último año de la carrera medicina y cuando termine ese año, se especializaría en cirugías. Información que entró por una oreja de Luffy y salió por la otra ¿Qué importaba? Él no quería saber quién era o a que se dedicaba, él quería saber cómo era eso posible y que era lo que tenía ese tipo que él mismo, no tuviera. Posó su mirada en aquel hombre y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, odio, rencor y celos fueron unos de los muchos sentimientos que se expresaron. Luffy pegó media vuelta, silencioso. Tras él, Zoro, quien le había dedicado una mirada cómplice a su novia, Robin, bufó para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Sanji prendió un cigarrillo nuevo, ya que el otro se le había acabado, y luego de soltar el caliente humo de su boca, siguió a los otros dos. Y finalmente, Usopp tragó saliva para luego ir detrás de ellos. No hacía falta que Luffy les dijera, para saber los sentimientos y los pensamientos que el morocho había sentido hacía la noticia. Todos lo sabían, sabían que había estado saliendo con alguien, pero no habían dicho nada por una promesa de Nami. Ella les había dicho que tenía que pensar la manera pero que se lo diría tarde o temprano, y con esa condición Zoro aceptó a no revelarle nada al que era su mejor amigo.

Robin contempló como los muchachos se alejaban entre la gente, entre los cientos de estudiantes que pasaban por ese mismo parque. Volteó hacía Nami, quien se había quedado helada ante la reacción del morocho, y luego de dedicarle una mirada al extraño, sonrió.

**Un gusto – **Le tendió la mano, claro que ella estaba un poco desconcertada por la reacción de Luffy, y por supuesto que ella habría querido que sus amigos terminasen juntos o se arreglasen luego de lo sucedido hacía ya, tres años. Pero ver que su amiga estaba feliz era satisfactorio

**Hola –** Murmuró aceptando la mano - **¿Ellos eran tus amigos? – **Preguntó ignorando completamente la simpatía de la morocha

**Si…** - Respondió la pelirroja mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba un poco… confundida ¿Luffy había tenido celos? Al menos, eso es lo que había notado cuando con esa voz había preguntado quien era Law, pero…

**El morocho, era Luffy ¿Verdad**? – Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada a ese joven quien se alejaba con su grupo de amigos.

Claro que lo sabía, lo sabía todo. Ella le había contado todo acerca de su pasado, de la relación que había tenido con cada uno de sus amigos, en especial, la particular relación que había entablado con Luffy por no mucho tiempo, pero si, importante. Law sabía que a pesar de todo, incluso la manera en que había terminado, en el fondo del corazón de la pelirroja habían quedado pequeñas cenizas del amor hacía Luffy. ¿Cómo no sábelo? La mirada de Nami cambiaba completamente cuando ese chico andaba cerca de ella, y la mirada con la que lo contemplaba a él no era la misma que la mirada con la que contemplaba a aquel chico, claro que era de amor, pero cuando miraba a ese morocho no solo reflejaba amor, si no también, tristeza y deseo. Y eso le molestaba.

**Si… - **Murmuró – **Él es… - **

**Me imaginé – **Dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla – **Bueno, un placer, las dejo para que logren instalarse –**

Le dio un beso en la misma mejilla que le había rosado y desapareció entre la multitud. Ese momento había sido tan incómodo y raro, que la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir un enorme nudo en su garganta ¿Qué le pasaba? En el momento que había conocido a Law, había sido tan diferente. Recordaba cuando todo había pasado, pero en ese momento, su seguridad, en cuanto a la relación, había sido tan pura y certera que dudar ahora, de si había sido lo correcto o no, la deprimía. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos podían cambiar tanto, solo por el hecho de reencontrarse con aquel morocho? Siempre supo que lo sentía hacía Luffy seguía en pie en lo más profundo de su alma, pero jamás imagino que no podría entablar una relación con otro hombre, solo por el peso que significaba haber amado y seguir amando al morocho. Sin siquiera emitir palabra, siguió caminando con la mirada alta, debía demostrar que a pesar de todo, era fuerte. Y tanto Vivi como Robin, comprendieron que, por lo menos en ese momento, Nami no quería hablar del tema.

Cuando los cuatro chicos entraron la habitación que los hermanos de Luffy les habían alquilado, quedaron boquiabiertos. El departamento contaba con un gran ambiente ocupado por la cocina, el comedor y un pequeño living al pie de la entrada. Hacía la izquierda un pequeño baño, con ducha, listo para que convivan cuatro personas por un año estudiantil. Finalmente hacía la derecha, dos puertas que llevaban a dos cuartos, ocupadas con una cama marinera cada una, y un gran escritorio para que los dos alumnos que convivan allí dentro, tuvieran un espacio en el que estudiar. Se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos.

**Ahora viene lo peor – **Susurró Usopp - **¿Quién va a dormir con quién? – **

**Bueno… - **Comenzó Sanji mientras tiraba el cigarrillo que se le había acabo – **Hay dos habitaciones, así que tendremos que dormir dos y dos - **

**¿Quién va a dormir conmigo? ¿Luffy o Usopp? – **Zoro se interpuso mientras apuntaba a los dos morocho – **No pienso dormir con él – **Dijo haciendo referencia a Sanji

**¡Tú no decides!** – Exclamó el rubio mientras chocaba su frente con la del peliverde, de la nada, un rayo conecto los ojos de ambos – **YO decido que no quiero dormir CONTIGO – **

**¿A si? ¿Tú decides? – **La voz de Zoro retumbó en la habitación

**¡Dejen de pelear por todo! - **A Usopp se le agotó la paciencia - **¡Y tú, deja de reír! – **Volteó hacía Luffy, cuya risa opacaba los gritos de los otros dos - **¡Bien! ¡Elegiré yo! ¡Sanji tu dormirás conmigo! ¡Zoro ve con Luffy! – **Todos callaron de repente

**Oi ¿Quién dijo que decidirías tú?** – La voz del peliverde fue la primera en escucharse

**El estúpido éste tiene razón –** Acotó Sanji

**¿A quién llamas estúpido?** – Zoro lo empujo y Sanji respondió de la misma manera

**¡Basta!** – Usopp era el único decente, intentaba que toda esa maldita y frustrante discusión acabase – **Oi Luffy, en vez de reírte ¿Por qué no ayudas? – **Dijo mientras se abalanzaba a separar a los hombres, quienes se estaban por matar a golpes

La puerta sonó inesperadamente, a lo que todos callaron. Quedaron expectantes por quien podría ser. ¿Acaso serían las chicas? Si era así, Luffy no quería estar ahí cuando Nami ingresara por la entrada de su departamento, todavía debía procesar la pesada información que la pelirroja le había arrojado. Cuando la persona que tocaba, se puso impaciente, Usopp tragó saliva, dudando de si debían abrir o no, y al ver que Zoro se acercaba indiferente, susurró nerviosamente:

**Oi, Zoro ¡Espera! No deberíamos abrir mira si es… - **Claro que no sabía que excusa meter

Como siempre, el peliverde le restó importancia a lo que el morocho decía y prosiguió acercándose para poder abrirle a quien sea que fuere. Tomó la manija delicadamente y giró la perilla, abriendo una gran abertura que dejó ver a su visitante.

Todos quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Qué no habían sido lo suficientemente cortantes como para dejarle claro que ninguno tenía interés en entablar amistad con él? El peliverde contempló a aquel hombre de arriba abajo, con una de sus típicas miradas asesinas, _¿Qué es lo que quiere? _Pensó. Y de hecho no fue el único que pensó aquello, la curiosidad y la tensión que había inundado el ambiente dejó en claro, la poca simpatía por parte de los cinco. Law, ingresó dos pasos adentro sin quitarle la mirada a Luffy.

**Monkey D… - **Murmuró

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – Luffy, quien no tenía ganas de estúpidos juegos, también dio un paso al frente, quedando a unos pocos metros del intruso

**Tranquilo, Luffy**-**ya – **Dijo al ver la agresión en su tono de voz (NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Sé que Law acostumbra a decirle a Luffy: Mugiwara-ya, pero como el fic transcurre en un mundo alternativo, el Mugiwara no tiene mucha importancia aquí) _– **Solo vengo a decirte que se todo lo que hubo entre Nami y tú – **Las palabras dejaron helados a más de uno ¿Para qué venía a plantear eso? ¿Cuál era su verdadero propósito – **Y sé el rencor que me tienes porque ahora yo estoy con ella - **Esas palabras lograron que los cuatro frunzan el ceño a la vez – **Pero no te preocupes no voy a lastimarla, quería que supieras eso – **Añadió mientras pegaba media vuelta y salía del departamento

Justo cuando los dos hermanos mayores llegaban corriendo junto con Marco, vieron como el hombre salía de la vivienda de Luffy y los demás. Lo contemplaron alejarse entre las personas por el inmenso pasillo y cierto odio comenzó a surgir en el interior del morocho mayor. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Qué era lo que quería en el cuarto de Luffy? ¡Si le había hecho algo, el mismo se encargaría de matarlo! Ingresaron a toda velocidad justo a tiempo, antes de que Zoro les cierre la puerta en la cara.

**¡Luffy! – **Alcanzó a exclamar Sabo, pero al ver que éste no reaccionaba, continuó - **¿Qué paso con ese tipo? - **El morocho no quitaba la mirada furibunda del suelo

**Solo vino a molestar –** Murmuró Zoro mientras cerraba la puerta

**Oi ¿Qué hizo?** **Juro que lo mato – **Añadió el hermano mayor mientras daba un paso al frente

**Vino a decirle a Luffy que ahora el cuidaría a Nami**-**san – **Le explicó Sanji mientras sacaba la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón

**También dijo algo así como que él sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos **– Añadió pensativo Usopp – **Hasta casi parece una amenaza – **Colocó su mano en la barbilla

**No sonó como una amenaza Usopp **– El peliverde se adelantó antes de que todos piensen mal

**¿Y a que sonó entonces**? – Por fin, la voz de Marco se escucho

**Bueno**… **Fue como… - **Comenzó

**¡Amenaza! – **Gritó Usopp levantando su mano derecha

**No fue una amenaza, Usopp, idiota –** Zoro golpeó su cabeza, logrando que suelte un chirrido de dolor – **No sé a qué vino eso, pero no parecía una amenaza ¿Verdad Luffy? – **Desvió su mirada al joven cuando todos se callaron

**No… - **Murmuró mientras miraba a sus hermanos – **Ace… Sabo… no se preocupen, no me importa que ese tipo este saliendo con ella – **Era mentira, no hacía falta aclararlo, todos lo leían en su mirada y en su tono de voz

**Pero…** - Ace iba a opinar al respecto

**¡Bien**! – Gritó Sabo, impidiéndole a su hermano decir lo que pensaba – **Me parece bien, Luffy – **Fulminó con la mirada el pecoso y luego añadió - **¿Qué les parece si para festejar que por fin han llegado a la Universidad, vamos a comer pizza? – **

**¡¿Pizza?! ¿De verdad? –**

Cuando los ojos de Luffy se inundaron en una brillosa felicidad, Sabo sonrió satisfecho. Si, era su hermano y sabía cómo cambiarle el humor al pequeño.

Habían comido hasta más no poder, los mayores los habían llevado a una pizzería libre, donde uno pagaba su presencia y comía toda la pizza que quería. Poco faltó para que dejaran en banca rota al dueño del lugar, y de más está decir, que hubo que echarlos para que dejen de comer y comer. Luego de esa cena de chicos, todos habían caído rendidos ante el sueño, sabiendo que al otro día, les tocaría comenzar con su nuevo año escolar, esta vez universitario.

En el aula de primer año de profesorado de educación física, el peliverde contemplaba al frente. Era el único de sus amigos que había elegido esta carrera, y el hecho de no conocer a nadie, lo aburría. Era buen momento para echarse una larga siesta, pero cuando estaba a punto de concretar el sueño, un hombre que captó su atención ingresó en la gran habitación. Era alto, y sus ropas negras y rojas hacían que resalte entre todos los alumnos, su rostro decorado con una barba corta y partillas, lo hacían verse más adulto de lo que quizás era. No era un alumno, claro que no, no tenía esa apariencia, debía ser un profesor, quizás el de… Una espada, de una hoja negra y curva ¡Era un espadachín! Zoro lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste llegó al pupitre de profesor y se recostó en la silla, puso sus pies sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos en los alumnos. Esos ojos… eran como los de un halcón.

**Los alumnos de esta carrera tienen entre tres deportes para elegir – **Murmuró cuando el silencio se apoderó del salón – **Paracaidismo, Arco y flecha y Kendo – **Anunció serio – **Escojan con certeza, porque una vez que elijan, deben perfeccionar su habilidad hasta el punto de ser los mejores – **

Todos quedaron petrificados. Esas palabras, igual de agresivas que su mirada dejaron a todos sin habla. Claro que tenían que elegir con certeza pero… ¿Ser el mejor? Era una tarea difícil, no todos podían ser el mejor, solo uno sería el mejor, y todos allí dentro, inclusive Zoro, lo sabían. _Palabras perfectas, _pensó el peliverde mientras no le quitaba la mirada aquel hombre. ÉL no tenía que elegir, ya lo sabía desde un principio, y estaba seguro que con ese tipo balería la pena sacrificar su tiempo practicando y entrenando.

Se separaron en grupos, cada uno fue con un profesor experto en el tema. Agradecía el hecho de que ese extraño hombre sea el encargado de Kendo. Había elegido correctamente, ya que parecía ser una persona interesante. El profesor los guío por un pasillo hasta un ambiente específico para los practicantes de kendo. Y cuando todos estuvieron allí, el extraño dio un paso y dijo:

**Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk, y ahora, para probar sus habilidades en el arte del kendo, van a enfrentarse con un alumno de segundo año, Kaku – **

Mihawk dejó pasar a un joven, cuyos ojos eran redondeados y su nariz larga como la de Usopp, la única diferencia que llegó a encontrar Zoro era que la de este tipo, era cuadrada y la de su amigo, redonda. Uno a uno fueron enfrentándose al experimentado alumno con katanas de bambú, hasta que llegó el turno del peliverde, y cuando tomó tres katanas, los ojos del profesor, se agudizaron y se posaron directamente en él. _Santoryu, interesante, _Murmuró para sus adentros.

Zoro peleó con eficacia y con un poder jamás antes visto por un novato de primer año. Al terminar la pelea, con la katana de Kaku volando por los aires, Mihawk se puso de pie. Sorprendido se acercó al peliverde y luego de contemplarlo de arriba abajo, pegó media vuelta y antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada, dijo:

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy – **

Zoro quedo mudo. ¿Eso había sido la clase? Mejor, tendría tiempo para ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Robin en su primer día, y luego de comer algo, se iría a dormir a su habitación. Después de todo, sin Luffy, el idiota de Sanji y sin Usopp todo estaría más calmado. Siguió al contingente hacía la salida y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el marco de la puerta, una mano lo tomó de brazo. ¿Pero qué? Volteó bruscamente, con esa mirada demoníaca que ponía cada vez que algo lo molestaba, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una mujer idéntica a Kuina apareció detrás de él.

**¿Quién eres tú? – **Alcanzó a gritar mientras forcejaba con la mujer para que ésta lo suelte

**Te vi usar ese estilo –** La extraña ni alcanzó a responder su pregunta – **El Santoryu ¿Quién eres? No cualquiera domina ese estilo de kendo – **

**¿Quién demonios eres, loca? – **Preguntó, pero los nervios no dejaban que su mente se aclarase del todo. Era tan idéntica. Tan igual. La misma cara. Era increíble el parecido que esa extraña tenía con su amiga de la infancia – **Déjame… - **Tartamudeó sin poder quitarse la mano de encima

**¿¡LOCA?! – **Gritó - **¿A quién llamas loca? ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido del respeto? - **Se defendió mientras sacudía al peliverde del brazo

**¡¿De qué hablas?**! – Gritó aún más fuerte, y para peor, al no haber nadie en ese gimnasio, su voz retumbó por cada rincón - **¡Tú eres la loca que me agarró del brazo! ¡En sima no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué te pareces a Kuina? ¿Quién eres? – **

**¿Kuina? ¿No sé quién es Kuina? – **Lo soltó delicadamente para acomodarse sus gafas y luego añadió – **Mi nombre es Tashigi – **Era increíble cómo podía ser tan parecida a ella. Sus cabellos, sus ojos, lo único que las diferenciaba era que esta extraña mujer, tenía sus cabellos un poco más largos y se los sujetaba con una hebilla para que no le molestase al entrenar - **¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ser tan maleducado y no me vas a decir tu nombre? – **Puso sus brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta

**Roronoa Zoro –** Dijo más calmado, aunque miles de preguntas azotaban su mente a la vez ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía esa chica allí? ¿Por qué era tan parecida a ella? En sima usaba un katana ¡Al igual que Kuina!

**Bueno…** **Roronoa Zoro, es un placer – **Sonrió – **Es un placer conocer a un espadachín que use el San… - **

**¡Cállate! – **Retrocedió un paso – **Deja de parecerte a ella – **

Automáticamente algo dentro de él lo obligó a salir corriendo, lejos de aquella mujer. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí, ni porque el destino le había puesto a esa persona en su camino, pero lo único que sabía era que esa mujer no podía existir, se supone que esa imagen debería estar muerte, bajo tierra.

Por otro lado, en la otra punta de la universidad, Usopp se dirigía a su clase de Ingeniería eléctrica, cuando escucho un silbido ¿Lo estaban llamando? Volteó en todas direcciones, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquel sonido. La cantidad de gente que se encontraba por allí era demasiada. Y lo peor era que él no conocía a nadie ¿Qué lo podría estar llamando?

**¡Por aquí, Usopp-san! – **

Se escuchó entre la multitud. Usopp volteó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Esa voz era de… ¡Debía ser ella! Inspeccionó con la mirada cada persona que yacía en aquel pasillo, y fue en ese momento cuando la encontró. Como la recordaba, llevaba un vestido sencillo que no reflejaba su verdadera fortuna, sus cabellos rubios y su piel pálida no habían cambiado nada.

**¡Kaya! – **Alcanzó a exclamar antes de salir corriendo hacia ella - **¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que… - **

**Vine a estudiar – **Lo interrumpió mientras soltaba una carcajada. Escucharla reír lo hizo sentirse mejor – **¿Por qué estaría aquí? – **

**Pero creí que tu estudiarías en tu casa – **Dijo mientras la miraba fijo, no, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de hermosa que antes

**Decidí que sería mejor estudiar medicina aquí – **Sonrió

**Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Kaya –** Murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada

**Es verdad…** **Pero ahora ¡Podrás volver a contarme tus historias como antes! – **Lo tomó de la mano, logrando que el morocho se sonroje – **Pero lo dejaremos para más tarde, ahora tengo que ir a mi clase – **Le soltó para mirar su reloj – **No vemos –**

La que antes había sido una frágil y enferma muchacha, se había convertido una hermosa y risueña mujer, llena de alegría y sonrisas que compartir. Y como era tan generosa y carismática, esa flor, que había florecido de una manera preciosa, estudiaría medicina, y Usopp sabía porque, su meta en la vida era curar a la gente y no dejar que la gente se enferme y muera. Simplemente sorprendente, aun con el dinero que tenía, podría haber optado por vivir en su lujosa casa sin hacer nada, pero no, ella quería ser alguien, ella quería ayudar, y no dejar que nadie nunca más, tenga que sufrir lo que ella sufrió por años. Suspiró mientras la contemplaba correr, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Cuando Sanji ingresó en la sala de gastronomía de la universidad quedó fascinado. Todos los utensilios, la cantidad de cocinas, de aparatos, de… ¡¿Qué no había en ese lugar?! Era un sueño para cualquier cocinero. Y no solo eso, contempló a todas las mujeres que había en aquella habitación ¡Sí que había elegido la carrera indicada! Se acercó corriendo a un grupo de señoritas, y luego de tomar a una de la mano, se la besó. La mujer lo miro un poco atónito. ¿Quién era ese? Seguramente se preguntó. Sanji parecía un loco escapado de un psiquiátrico, su corazón salía de su pecho desaforadamente y sus ojos… no eran normales… eran dos corazones rosas, y para colmo, uno estaba tapado con su cabello, volviéndolo más extraño.

**El destino me puso delante de mí una hermosa dama – **Comenzó con su discurso cursi - **¿Cómo se llama señorita? – **

**Ho… Hola… - **Murmuró nerviosa la mujer – **Me llamo Conis… - **

**Ah… ¡Conis-chan! – **Repitió mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba una flor que quien sabe de dónde había salido – **Un hermoso nombre digno de una hermosa mujer – **

**Gra… gracias – **Una leve gotita cayó por la nuca de la rubia

Y mientras Sanji intentaba conquistar a cada mujer que encontraba en el salón de gastronomía, Luffy se encontraba en su primera clase de la carrera Degustador Gastronómico. Estaba muy emocionada por empezar a probar la comida para puntuar, pero lo que no sabía era que la carrera tenía materias teóricas. Se encontraba ignorando todo lo que un profesor decía cuando una mujer de cabellos rosas y largos, se acercó a su pupitre. Luffy la miró indiferente con esos típicos ojos saltones suyos.

**Tú eres el hermano de Portgas D Ace ¿Verdad? – **Murmuró intentando que el profesor no se dé cuenta de su conversación

**¿Ace?** **¿Conoces a Ace? – **El joven pegó un grito, a lo que la mujer le tapó la boca

**¿Eres idiota?** **¿Quieres que nos manden con el director? – **Susurró – **El primer año son igual de exigentes que en el instituto – **Le explicó – **Oi ¿Eres el hermano de Ace o no? – **

**Si – **Dijo agitado cuando la mujer lo soltó y pudo respirar

**Perfecto –** Sonrió – **Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – **

**Monkey D Luffy ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿También conoces a Ace? – **La curiosidad lo obligó a preguntar

**Me llamo Jewerly Bonney, y no, no lo conozco, pero me gustaría conocerlo –** Dijo mientras ocultaba un leve rubor en su rostro

**Bien –** Luffy sonrió simpáticamente – **Te lo presentaré si quieres – **

**¿En serio? – **Preguntó - **¡Muchas Gracias! – **

A pesar de estar sumido bajo una agradable conversación con aquella mujer, notó una presencia extraña, era como si alguien los estuviera vigilando, de cerca. Miró hacía atrás, y fue entonces cuando divisó una mirada fija en ellos, un hombre grande, gordo, de cabellos negros y largos, y una barba desalineada que envolvía su fea sonrisa sin dientes. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y qué hacía sonriéndole de aquella manera estúpida? Luffy volvió a posar su mirada en Bonney.

**Oi ¿Quién es ese de ahí atrás? – **Murmuró con una mirada gélida

**¿El que nos mira?** **Se llama Marshall D Teach, según lo que se es un hombre que ésta aquí en primer año desde hace más de 20 años, nunca pudo pasar al segundo año ¡Un fracasado! –**Dijo antes de reír – **No le des importancia Luffy, ya dejará de mirar – **

Pero no lo hizo.

Luffy salió disparado hacía el comedor principal de la universidad en cuanto escuchó el timbre del receso. Allí se encontraría con sus amigos y disfrutarían del primer almuerzo juntos después de mucho tiempo. Al llegar, notó que todos se encontraban allí, Zoro, Robin, Vivi, Sanji, Usopp, ¿Kaya? Luffy se arrimó rápidamente a ellos.

**¿Kaya? – **Pregunto al verla - **¿Eres tú? – **

**Hola Luffy-san – **Sonrió tímidamente - **¿Cómo estás? – **

**¡Kaya! ¡Paso mucho tiempo! – **Le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó – **Estas genial, ya no te veo enferma como antes – **La mujer desvió la mirada, avergonzada – **Estas cambiada ¡Usopp! ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que ella iba a venir!? - **

**No lo sabía, Luffy ¿Por qué lo ocultaría? – **Dijo un poco molesto el narizón

**¿Ya te presentaron al resto?** **Solo conoces a Zoro y a Nami ¿Verdad? – **Luffy ignoró completamente a las excusas del morocho narigón

**Oi, no ignores a la gente –** Usopp le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, que Luffy también ignoró

**Si, Usopp-san ya me los ha presentado – **Contestó con ese tono feliz que siempre tenía – **Se han hecho amigos muy simpáticos – **

**¿Verdad que si? Y también muy graciosos – **Añadió mientras se rascaba la nuca

**Ah…** **Kaya-chan me ha llamado simpático – **Los ojos de Sanji volvieron a transformarse en corazones

**Oi, te mato –** Le dijo Usopp en un susurro

**Por cierto, Luffy-San ¿Dónde está Nami? – **La pregunta los dejó mudos a todos

¡Qué momento más incómodo! ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Seguramente estaba con ese tipo, ese odioso tipo. La cara de Luffy se trasformó, su sonrisa se borró, dando lugar a una cara seria que pocos conocían. Incluso la misma Kaya notó la presencia en el aire.

**Debe estar con Nojiko – **Una vez más la intención de Vivi fue calmar las aguas – **Sentémonos a comer, ya vendrá – **

Claro que ninguno dudo, y en el momento que compararon la comida, todos ya se habían olvidado del suceso anterior. Claro que los pocos que no se olvidaron, se hicieron pasar por olvidadizos y prefirieron olvidarlo que seguir dándole vueltas al tema de ¿Dónde estaba Nami? Pronto los chistes en la mesa comenzaron a surgir, las peleas de comida, las discusiones entre Zoro y Sanji, y las risas de las mujeres intentando no llamar la atención de los rectores. Todo estaba tranquilo, en realidad, no estaba tranquilo, pero un almuerzo con semejantes personajes jamás podría considerarse tranquilo. Digamos que todo iba normal, hasta que por esas cosas de la vida, la voz de Nami los distrajo de sus juegos.

**¡Chicos! - **

Todos voltearon al extremo derecho de la mesada, donde la pelirroja se encontraba de pie, contemplándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Junto a ella, aquel hombre. Trafalgar Law se encontraba mirándolos, serio, contemplando cada detalle de las personalidades de los amigos de su novia. El silencio volvió apoderarse de todos, hasta Kaya notó que esa tensión había vuelto, lo que significaba que algo no debía ir bien con Nami y el resto. Decidió que antes de preguntar, se callaría. Ya habría tiempo de preguntarle a la misma Nami al respecto.

**¿Creen que podamos sentarnos con ustedes? – **Preguntó la mujer mientras apoyaba su bandeja en la mesa

Ninguno contesto poniendo los nervios de la pelirroja en un estado penoso. Busco la mirada de Robin y le pidió ayuda con los ojos.

**Claro – **Sonrió la morocha

Al fin y al cabo eran amigas.

**Se ha hecho largo, tengo que admitirlo, pero al final terminé. Les he dedicado poco tiempo a las mujeres de fic, pero pronto aparecerán más, lo prometo. Espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones acerca del capítulo. Nos leemos :D**

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Incomodidad al límite. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Luffy cada vez que los ve juntos? Ese tal Marshall D Teach tendrá una charla con Luffy ¿Quién aparecerá para ayudarlo cuando ese hombre intente atacarlo? Zoro le revelará una parte de su pasado a Robin, todo surge a partir de su encuentro con Tashigi_

Próximo capítulo se titula: Pasado


	3. Pasado

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que no haya tardado mucho en actualizar, el problema es que como la semana que viene me voy de viaje tuve miles de cosas que hacer, y quería dejar actualizado este fic para que la espera no sea tan larga. **

**Bueno, si leen otros de mis fics, seguramente esta escusa les parece familiar ya que he estado aclarando en todos para que sepan las razones de mi tardanza. Quería agradecerles particularmente a nico 2883, a** **StrongSoul, a Alexa y a Fan de Sasuke, por sus comentarios.**

**Pero bueno, dejo de dar vueltas y vueltas y les dejo el fic para que disfruten. **

Cuando la pareja se sentó en la misma mesa que los demás, los cuatro hombres intercambiaron miradas bajo un silencio incómodo y abrumador. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¡Y por los mil y un demonios! ¿Por qué aquel hombre se había sentado junto a Luffy? ¿Qué no sentía la tensión que había entre ambos? Cuando Robin captó la mirada cómplice que se hicieron el morocho y el peliverde soltó una risa, todos la miraron curiosos.

**Lo siento – **Sonrió

Entendía la razón por la que Luffy estaba con ese estado de ánimo, pero le daba risa el hecho de que ese pequeño morocho, tan inmaduro e infantil, estuviese celoso de un médico casi graduado. A medida que el momento de tensión fue pasando, la conversación volvió a surgir, empezaron las discusiones entre Zoro y Sanji, y las peleas de comida entre Luffy y Usopp. Fue entonces cuando la morocha contempló al serio doctor y dijo:

**Si vas a ser parte de este grupo, al menos de a ratos, deberás acostumbrarte a esto – **

**¿Esto es todos los días? – **Preguntó mientras contemplaba el lío que se había armado a su alrededor

**Si –** Nami murmuró – **Sé que no son muy normales, pero son mis amigos – **

Law hizo un pequeño análisis de lo que eso significaba. Amigos. Sí, había dicho amigos. Y en eso incluía a Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que había sido su novio hacía varios años ya. ¿Celoso él? No, bueno en realidad muy poco. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco una competencia entre ellos dos comenzaría, una competencia cuyo premio era Nami. Miró fijamente al pequeño morocho que yacía a su lado. No se iba a permitir perderla. Jamás.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos volvieron a sus clases normalmente, debían estar en las aulas hasta media tarde y luego serían libres para hacer los que les plazca. Nami, quien debía ir a su clase de Meteorología General, caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la facultad de Ciencias Del Ambiente. Era agradable saber que en ese pequeño sector de la Universidad, era solo para los alumnos interesados en el clima y demografía del planeta tierra. Pero a pesar de todos los sentimientos que pasan por su cabeza, un lado oscuro la atormentaba. ¿Qué había pensado Luffy de Law? ¡Había sentido malas vibras, tanto cuando lo había presentado como aquel mediodía en el almuerzo! ¡Que debía hacer! Decidió que más tarde iría a hablar con su hermana, ella sabría que decirle.

Por otro lado, Luffy se encontraba perdido. Había bajado por unas escaleras cerradas por una cinta que decía "No bajar", pero típico en él, las había ignorado y había llegado a un enorme pasillo abandonado. Con luces tenues que apenas dejaban entrar luz eléctrica, y paredes llenas de moho y humedad. El pasillo parecía inundado ¿Dónde se encontraba? Miro a su derecha y a su izquierda, pero solo divisó dibujos y grafitis por todos lados.

**¿Dónde estoy? – **Murmuró para sí mismo

De repente, una risa retumbó a lo largo del lugar. Claro que no se asustó, Luffy no se asustaba por nada, y en vez de correr cual Usopp, exclamó:

**¿Quién está ahí? – **

La respuesta fue otra risa. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Cómo demonios se salía de aquel lugar? ¡Había olor a baño podrido! ¿Eso era posible? Giró sobre su eje intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquella extravagante risa.

**Monkey D Luffy – **La risa, que ahora se había trasformado en voz, se escuchaba cerca – **No deberías estar aquí – **Cada vez, más cerca

Luffy volteó al escuchar pasos sobre charcos que formaban ecos en todo el lugar. Volteó a su derecha, nada. A su izquierda, nada. Dio toda una vuelta, na… ¡Un momento! Una figura había aparecido. Era un hombre… Era…

**¿Quién eres? – **Preguntó inclinando su cabeza unos 45 grados

**¿Qué quién soy?** Preguntó el hombre - **¿No te acuerdas de mí? **

**No – **

**Bueno… en realidad… no nos conocimos, pero somos de la misma clase, te contemple mientras hablabas con esa mujer… Bonney – **Dijo haciendo memoria

**¿Bonney? – **Preguntó Luffy mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza a 45 grados

**¡Tampoco te acuerdas!** – Gritó un tanto frustrado

**¡Ah, sí!** **La chica que quiere conocer a Ace – **Sonrió al poder recordarla

**Ace…** **Portgas D Ace… - **Murmuró, casi pareció un esquizofrénico - **¡Tú lo conoces! ¡Eres su hermano! ¿Verdad? - **¿A que venía eso?

**¿Ace?** **Sí, es mi hermano mayor – **Se puso serio, algo no iba bien y Luffy lo sabía

**Me parece bien –**

Sin dudarlo el hombre lo tomó del cuello y con el impacto, lo arrastró contra la pared, logrando que el golpe fuese tan intenso que lo obligó a soltar un aullido de dolor. Mientras el morocho pequeño peleaba por su libertad, el hombre se le acercó con esa sonrisa espantosa.

**¿No recuerdas? Le preguntaste a esa odiosa mujer quien era, y ella te dijo… Marshall D Teach – **

**¡Ah! ¡El fracasado que está aquí hace 20 años! – **Exclamó como pudo, pero con una sonrisa en la cara – **Ahora te recuerdo – **

**¿Fra…? ¿Fracasado? – **Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, odiaba que lo llamasen así - **¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué soy un "fracasado"? – **Dijo casi en un grito de odio y rencor – **¡Todo es culpa suya! ¡Y lo único que quedó de evidencia fue ese niño! ¡Portgas D Ace! – **Al decir estas palabras Luffy lo contempló atónito - **¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? ¡Te diré lo que paso! – **Tomó aire y soltó un diabólica sonrisa

Cuando Zoro encontró la misma columna que hacía unos momentos, supo que algo no andaba bien ¿Desde cuándo las columnas se movían? ¡¿Desde cuándo las columnas te seguían?! Suspiró frustrado y se rascó la nuca. ¡Estaba perdido! Y si se perdía, llegaría tarde a su clase con aquel profesor que tanto le llamaba la atención.

**¡Maldición que hago ahora! – **Susurró

**¡Roronoa Zoro!** – Aquella voz…

Volteó y para su sorpresa, se encontró con esa mujer, esa despreciable mujer. Tashigi. ¿Qué era lo que quería? La fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué acaso se iban a encontrar siempre? Quizás esa loca lo estaba siguiendo ¿Qué era lo que quería?

**Pareces perdido – **Ese comentario no animaba su humor

**No lo estoy –** Dijo cortantemente, su mirada gélida respaldaba su arrogancia ante el comentario de la mujer

**Pues, parece que si –**

**Pues – **Dijo imitándola - **¡No lo estoy! – **

Comenzó una discusión. Claramente Zoro no podía estar sin discutir con alguien por mucho tiempo, mientras discutían, ninguno notó que una persona en particular se acercaba, lentamente. Robin toco delicadamente el hombro de su novio, quien volteó bruscamente mientras gritaba:

**¿Qué quieres? – **Fueron pocos los segundos que tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a su pareja y que a la persona a la que le había elevado la voz era ella - **¡Robin! ¡Perdón! No sabía… **

**Hola, soy Robin, su novia – **Como toda mujer en esa situación, se puso a la defesaba ante la otra muchacha

**¿Novia?** – Pareció sorprendida cosa que molestó más a la morocha, simplemente la penetró con eso ojos color mar que poseía

**Si, novia ¿Y tú eres…?** –

**Tashigi –** Respondió seria

**Tashigi –** Repitió restándole importancia

**Soy…** **Estoy en la misma clase que Zoro solo que… parece perdido – **Tartamudeó al entender la situación en la que estaba metida

**¡Que no estoy perdida mujer!** – Gritó el peliverde

**Bueno, no me sorprende que Zoro esté perdido, me sorprende que tú, deberías estar en clase y no lo estas –** El tono de voz de la mujer se estaba tornado arrogante

**Es que…** **Salí a buscarlo porque… - **Excusas… Todas hacían lo mismo

**No tienes la obligación de ir a buscarlo, así que vuelve a tu clase, yo me encargaré de él - **

Sin emitir comentario alguno, la muchacha dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando lo más rápido que pudo. La situación había sido engorrosa y prefería evitar el tema todo lo posible. La experiencia de haberse visto cara a cara con… "la propietaria" de ese joven la había puesto muy nerviosa. Por otro lado, Robin volteó hacía el hombre quien no hacía más que yacer ahí de pie, intentando entender la situación y por qué las mujeres eran tan… malvadas entre ellas.

**¿Y bien? – **La mujer se cruzó de hombros - **¿Vas a decirme porque te pones tan nervioso cuando esa mujer está cerca? – **

**¿De qué hablas? – **Se defendió desviando la mirada

**No soy tonta, lo he notado –** Ese comentario le llegó al alma, claro que no era ninguna tonta

**Robin…** **¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Te contaré todo allí – **

Volviendo a Luffy, el morocho lo estaba asfixiando, pero no era ningún tonto, Teach sabía cómo mantener sus manos para que el joven pudiera estar consciente y escuchar la historia que estaba por soltarle, por revelarle al hermano menor de Portgas D Ace. Sonrió estúpidamente y comenzó con su narración.

**Todo sucedió hace un poco más de 20 años, cuando yo, comencé la universidad – **Eso sería largo – **Estaba estudiando para ser Critico Gastronómico, siempre me gusto degustar la comida, pero eso es otra historia… El punto es que yo… ¡Yo quería ser el mejor! Pero… ese hombre… ese hombre siempre me ganaba, siempre obtenía el mejor promedio, siempre… obtenía todo lo que yo quería… incluso… - **Hizo una larga pausa donde su expresión parecía dolida ¿Qué? ¿Incluso qué? – **Mi amor… La madre de ese maldito de Ace – **

**¡¿La madre de Ace?! – **Exclamó sorprendido Luffy

**El nombre de ese hombre era…** - Dijo con su fea sonrisa

**Gol D Roger **– Una tercera voz surgió de algún rincón de aquel apestoso lugar

**¿Quién es**? – El mismo Teach se sorprendió al escuchar a ese extraño hombre ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía ahí abajo, en ese desagradable lugar?

**Deja a ese chico, Teach **– La voz se trasformó en la silueta de un hombre cuando éste se asomó a la luz. Luffy lo distinguió enseguida, era un hombre de anteojos redondos y con una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho

**Ahhh **– Dijo más calmado al verlo – **Silver Rayleigh ¿Qué haces tú aquí abajo? –**

**Digamos que estaba aburrido y me limite a bajar, pero ahora – **Sus ojos se entornaron demostrando severidad – **Deja a ese chico – **

**¿Y por qué debería? – **Su sonrisa se amplió más mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Luffy, provocándolo. Pero al ver que la cara del hombre no cambiaba en lo absoluto, sus labios se curvaron hacía abajo, y lo soltó – **Bien, Monkey D Luffy, esta vez… te salvaste – **Murmuró al sentir al morocho golpearse contra el suelo

Dio unos cuantos pasos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel hombre.

**Sal de aquí y ten – **El extraño hombre le tiró una moneda de cincuenta centavos a Teach, quien corrió a agarrarla

Dio un brinco y la tomo con sus manos, acto seguido, salió corriendo. Luffy lo miró extrañado ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido en ese momento? ¿Acaso coleccionaba monedas de cincuenta? Lo miró al extraño buscando una respuesta, pero solo encontró una sonrisa. Sí, aquel hombre lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuese algún conocido. Se acercó a Luffy y le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

**Soy Rayleigh, un gusto – **

**Mi nombre es… - **Él también iba a presentarse

**Lo sé, Luffy –** Lo interrumpió mientras soltaba una sonrisa – **Que extraña ha sido la situación ¿Verdad? – **

**Si… no sé qué le pasa al fracasado con los padres de Ace ¿Pero que tengo yo que ver? – **Cuando pronunció esas palabras, el rostro del hombre cambió completamente de expresión

**Mira Luffy, tu relación con Ace es simplemente su hermandad –** Dijo seriamente – **No, no son hermanos de sangre, claro que lo sé, pero el hecho de compartir un techo juntos, te hace una persona especial para él – **Le colocó una mano en su hombro afectuosamente – **Por eso… - **Murmuró – **No creo que tenga las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a Ace cara a cara, Luffy, es por eso que intentará desquitarse contigo, lastimando lo que Ace más quiere – **

**¿Y por qué odia a Ace? Nadie lo puede odiar, él es… **

**Lo dijo, lo odia porque hace más de 20 años, la madre de Ace, Portgas D Rouge, decidió quedarse con el padre de Ace, en vez de con él – **Bajo la mirada intentando recordar – **Claro que era una decisión lógica, Teach nunca tuvo oportunidad, pero… en su mente, él cree que Roger se la quitó – **

Puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, recordaba aquellos momentos como si hubiesen pasado hacía unas horas. Recordaba los múltiples partidos de football en los cuales, Roger había sido capitán del equipo, y recordaba particularmente cuando el equipo de aquel hombre habían ganado la copa del torneo universitario. ¡Qué momento! También había sido ese día cuando Roger y Rouge decidieron comenzar su relación, ese día… El día en que ese hombre intentaría arruinar todo para siempre.

Salió de sus pensamientos unos momentos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba allí, en esos pasillos clausurados, esos pasillos donde tanta vida había habido antes. Luffy lo contemplaba, esperando una que aquel extraño continuara con su historia.

**Espera… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? – **Preguntó intentando aclarar su mente

**Yo era amigo del padre de Ace, de hecho éramos mejores amigos –** Murmuró

**¡¿En serio?**! **¡Ace tiene que saber esto! – **Gritó con una sonrisa – **Él padre de Ace era genial y seguro… -**

**Claro que sé que él odia a su padre, Luffy, no está de más decirlo – **Lo tomó con los dos hombros y lo fijó contra el suelo – **Entiende esto, no hace falta que él se entere de lo que pasó aquí ¿Está bien? Nadie puede enterarse, no solo por tu bien, si no también por el de tus amigos, no sabes lo rencoroso que es ese tipo… Luffy ¿Entendido? – **

**Si – **Sonrió

**Bien –** Este le devolvió la sonrisa – **Ahora bien… Tengo una pequeña propuesta para ti – **

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Iban de la mano, actuando normal, como si todo estuviera yendo bien. Pero Robin todavía no podía ocultar su cara seria, que le provocaba el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Salieron de la universidad y comenzaron a caminar por un sector donde estaba lleno de locales y lugares para pasarla bien. Optaron por un café y luego de sentarse y pedir dos cortados, la mujer clavó la mirada en el hombre, quien no hacía más que mirar hacía todos lados, nervioso, intentando evadir el tema lo más posible. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Zoro supo que ya no quedaba otra, debía explicarle aquello a la mujer.

**Bien… ¡Dios! ¡Por donde empiezo! – **Ya estaba frustrado, odiaba esas cosas – **Todo comenzó hace unos diez años, en el dojo donde yo vivía, había una muchacha llamada Kuina, ella… Ella también quería ser una espadachín al igual que yo – **Hizo una pausa para el hombre que les traía el café, y una vez solos, prosiguió – **En un principio, competíamos todo el tiempo, nos llevábamos mal, y cada que vez que peleábamos contra el otro, nos llevábamos peor – **Frenó al ver que la morocha lo miraba fijo, eso era incomodo – **Pero luego, una noche me confesó que ella estaba insegura de poder ser la mejor, ya que era una mujer, me salió con todo eso de que era mujer y por eso era débil, claro que no iba a dejar que la mujer, a la cual nunca le había podido ganar, se menosprecie de esa manera, y mientras estábamos hablando ella… - **Desvió su mirada al notar que sus mejillas comenzaba a teñirse de rojo – **Bueno, me beso… Comenzó algo, éramos novios pero a la vez no, y fue un día de esos cuando cayó por las escaleras y murió – **Era doloroso, pero si había algo que podía Zoro, era aguantar el dolor

**Entiendo –** Dijo estirando la mano y tomando la de él – **Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Tashigi en esto – **

**Ella… Por alguna razón, ella es idéntica a Kuina – **Los ojos de Robin se abrieron como platos

EL timbre había tocado y Nami ya estaba en camino a la habitación que su hermana, compartía con Koala. Desde que se había conocido era amigas, y ahora estaban en el mismo departamento. El pasillo era amplió y miles de personas caminaban hacía sus habitaciones, cansadas y agotadas luego del primer día de estudio. Se chocó un par, pero por fin, llegó a la puerta de Nojiko. Tocó fuertemente, esperando que alguna de las dos escuche entre los gritos del pasillo. Koala fue la que abrió.

**¡Nami! ¡Qué sorpresa! – **Exclamó - **¡Nojiko es tu hermana! Pasa – **La sonrisa que le regalo, la obligó a emitir otra

**Quería hablar con No, pero ya que tú también estas, necesito que me ayuden **– Dejó la mochila sobre un pequeño sillón que las mayores poseían

**Lo que quieras **– Sonrió la castaña

**Es sobre Luffy **–

**Na**… **¡Nami! - **

Nami ingresó en la habitación que compartían las hermanas. Y quedó atónita de la vergüenza cuando se encontró a los hermanos de Luffy, ambos estaban allí jugando con una consola de videojuegos. ¡Qué idiota! ¿Acaso no se acordaba que justamente ellos eran novios de ellas? Ace y Sabo la miraron sorprendido ¿Quería hablar de Luffy? El morocho fu el primero que se puso de pie.

**Oi, Sabo, Vámonos, si ella quiere hablar de Luffy aquí, no creo que se suponga que estemos – **

**Si –**

El rubio se puso de pie y luego de apagar la televisión, se encaminaron a la puerta. No es que no estuvieran interesados en escuchar, pero… Era una falta de respeto, ya bastante habían escuchado con eso. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Nami gritó:

**¡Esperen!** -

**Bien… Hasta aquí llegue. Quiero avisar que la semana que viene estaré de viaje, así que dudo que actualice en unas semanas. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que haya quedado largo ya que quiero que este fic tenga capítulos largos. **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews y nos leemos. n.n**


	4. Equipo

**Hola ¡He vuelto con este fic! He actualizado la foto del fic, después de casi tres años en fanfiction me entero como se hace ¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, quería agradecerle a R-P-Ale y a luffy550 por sus comentarios.**

**Les dejo aquí el fic. **

La voz de Nami retumbó en todo el departamento, dejando a los cuatro mayores atónitos. Incluso Nojiko se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermana. ¿Qué era lo que quería de los hermanos del que había sido su ex? Claro que se llevaba bien con ellos, sobre todo con Ace, quien podría decirse era su cuñado, pero… Jamás pensó que Nami se encontraría cara a cara con un momento tan incómodo.

Cuando ambos se dieron vuelta y la penetraron con la mirada, Nami supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ace y Sabo eran hombre en quien confiar, y sabía que si hablaba con ellos sobre el tema que le carcomía la cabeza, ellos la entenderían.

**Nami no creo que… - **Ace tomó la iniciativa

**Saben sobre quien voy a hablar, de hecho lo escucharon pero…** - Bajó la mirada intentando no sentirse mal consigo misma ante tal declaración

**Oi **– Sabo la interrumpió, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por un mal momento – **No tenemos nada que escuchar, y tranquila, no hemos escuchado nada - ** Con una de sus sonrisas, le guiño el ojo – **Ace ¿Me acompañas a nuestro departamento? Necesito algo de comer urgentemente – **

**Si – **

Los hermanos dejaron a las mujeres solas. Todas supusieron que lo hicieron por respeto a la pequeña pero… Nami supo que en realidad no querían que ella se encontrara en un feo momento donde debiera hablar de Luffy delante de ellos. Recordó que eran hombres, y que esas cosas de cotillear chismes no era lo suyo.

Posó su mirada en su hermana mayor cuyos ojos reflejaban angustia y preocupación. Nojiko intentó sonreírle para demostrarle el apoyo que un hermano le tiene al otro, pero al ver la cara desilusionada de Nami, supo que algo no andaba bien. Claro que desde que había terminado su relación con el morocho, nada había ido bien.

Cuando las tres mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, un silencio inundó el ambiente, dejando una sensación de expectativas y curiosidad.

**¿Segura que quieres que escuche esto? Me siento como una intrusa – **Koala comenzó con un poco de humor para calmar las tensiones del aire.

**No, no, claro que puedes escuchar, eres muy buena amiga de Nojiko y siento que te quiero mucho –** Agregó Nami intentando no hacerla sentir mal – **Es solo que… No sé por dónde empezar – **Bajó la mirada nuevamente y la posó sobre sus manos, las cuales jugaban nerviosas con sus cabellos.

**¿Qué sigues enamorada de Luffy? Ya lo sabemos – **La pelirroja menor abrió los ojos como platos.

En otro extremo de la universidad, Luffy caminaba junto a su nuevo amigo, Rayleigh. Conocerlo donde lo había conocido, y dadas las circunstancias, sumadas a sus personalidades, la relación entre estos dos, había incrementado segundo a segundo. Habían hablado un poco de todo, de la vida, de la comida, incluso Luffy había insistido para que le contase como era el padre de Ace, cosa que Rayleigh intentó evitar lo más que pudo, pero aun así, Luffy sacó provecho de las cosas y logró que el hombre le contase una o dos historias donde Roger se encontraba involucrado.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi propuesta, Luffy? – **El hombre se detuvo y lo contempló a través de sus lentes, seriamente.

**Me gusta –** Sonrió mientras volteaba hacía él

**Necesito que consigas siete personas más que estén interesadas ¿Te acordaras?** –

**Claro, le preguntaré a Zoro, a Sanji, a Usopp, a…** - Los mencionó mientras los contaba con los dedos

**De acuerdo, entonces**… - Suspiró – **Nos encontraremos de nuevo en tres días, en el campo de afuera, lleva a tus amigos – **

Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, pegó media vuelta y se alejó por los alborotados pasillos de la facultad. ¡Ese viejo sí que era agradable! Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, el morocho siguió su camino hacia donde sea que estaba yendo, pero… ¿Dónde estaba yendo? Había olvidado por completo hacía donde se dirigía.

**Bien, volveré al departamento – **Murmuró para sí mismo

Se desvió para dirigirse a donde sus hermanos se hospedaban. Era una vivienda mucho más pequeña, donde solo había una habitación con una cama marinera y una normal. Claro que ellos eran menos, solo tres, y eso también se veía en el orden de su habitación. Tocó la puerta, y el amigo de sus hermanos abrió.

**¡Marco! – **Sonrió al verlo

**¡Luffy!** **¿Cómo estás? – **El mayor se hizo a un lado para que el morocho pudiese pasar

**Con hambre –**

**Por alguna razón, no me extraña – **Bromeó y cerró la puerta, dándoles esa privacidad que tan poco les importaba

Se encontró con que los tres estaban mirando una película sobre el sillón, disfrutando de deliciosas palomitas que seguramente estaban recién hechas. ¿Por qué él no se podía dar ese gusto? Contempló a sus hermanos, serio, y cuando estos se dieron cuenta y lo saludaron, Luffy soltó una sonrisa y corrió hacía ellos.

**¡Espera! ¡Luffy! – **

Alcanzó a decir alguno de los dos. Pero como siempre, fue tarde. El pequeño ya se había abalanzado y como si fuera a saltar en una pileta, saltó al sillón. Su codo derecho fue a parar al estómago del rubio y su pie, en el rostro del morocho, las palomitas volaron por toda la habitación, estrellándose, finalmente, en el suelo o sobre ellos. Comenzó a reír como si nada hubiese pasado, pero dos pares de brazos lo tomaron por las ropas y lo soltaron en el suelo.

**Lo siento – **Soltó una carcajada

**¡Luffy!** ¡**Mira lo que has hecho! – **El mayor se colocó una mano en el rostro, no podía creer como no podía madurar de una vez por todas

**Creo que…** - Agregó el más perjudicado, Sabo – **Me ha dejado… - **Se acuclilló y luego de abrazarse la panza, suspiró dolorido

**Las palomitas han**… - Tartamudeó Marco, que había visto toda la escena desde una tercera plana

**¡No puedo creer que sigas haciendo cosas como estas, Luffy! – **Ace contempló el desastre que el pequeño había ocasionado - **Dejas a Sabo así, tiras todo, y haces un escándalo - **Lo fulminó con la mirada pero tuvo que aflojar con la severidad cuando vio que, a pesar de todo, el menor sonreía – **Bien… Luffy ¿Querías algo? – **

**Si ¡Oi! ¡Ace! – **Comenzó cual niño entusiasmado

**Luffy, te estamos escuchando –** Dijo éste mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo obligaba a sentarse en el piso para calmar su excitación del momento – **No hace falta que grites, ahora dime ¿Qué sucede? – **

**¿Quieren unirse a mi equipo de fútbol? – **Incapaz de contener la emoción, se puso de pie. Los tres quedaron en silencio ¿De qué equipo estaba hablando? ¿Desde cuándo…? - **¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! – **

**¿Fu…Fútbol? – **Tartamudeó Sabo debido al dolor que aun persistía por el golpe

**Sí, me cruce con un viejo en el piso de abajo –** Luffy recordó lo que Rayleigh le había dicho, e intentó obviar todo lo sucedido. Miró a Ace y recordó lo que había averiguado sobre su padre

**¿Abajo? ¿Estuviste en la planta baja**? – Marco intervino en cuanto su curiosidad salió a la luz – **Nadie puede estar en la planta baja ¿Cómo es que…? – **

**Solo baje – **Luffy lo miró extrañado ¿Tan raro era? – **Me cruce con un viejo… Me ofreció ser mi entrenador pero necesito siete personas más y estaba pensando en ustedes tres – **Rio y luego agarró una de las palomitas que Ace había estado juntando del piso

**¡Luffy eso está sucio!** – Gritó el pecoso, pero al captar lo que acababa de decir, lo miró fijo - **¿Ese hombre…? ¿Ese hombre era Silver Rayleigh? – **

**Ace… - **Murmuró Sabo al recordar de donde era que le sonaba ese nombre

**Si, ese viejo –** Luffy escupió la palomita en cuento sintió que mezclada con esta había una bola de polvo viejo - **¡Esta palomita es horrenda! – **

**¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que estaba sucio! – **El morocho ya estaba cansado de sus estupideces

**No me mates –** Gritó el menor y salió corriendo

**Tranquilo, Ace –** Dijo Sabo y lo tomó de los brazos para que el mayor no asesinase a su pequeño hermano en un ataque de ira

**¿Cómo es eso del fútbol?** – Preguntó Marco cuando los tres estuvieran más tranquilos

**Bueno em… Con ustedes seríamos… - **Empezó a contar con los dedos

**4 –** Bufó Sabo furioso al ver que su hermano no sabía ni siquiera contar

**Si –** Sonrió para luego proseguir – **Y con Zoro, Sanji y Usopp … - **Volvió a empezar a contar

**7 –** Sabo interrumpió de nuevo

**SOLO NOS FALTA UNO –**Dijo en un grito

**¡No grites!** – Ace volvió a correr hacía él

**¡No me mates!** – Una vez más la misma escena, Luffy corriendo por un pequeño departamento, mientras Sabo y Marco (Esta vez se necesitó su ayuda) agarraban al morocho de los brazos para que no golpeara al menor.

Cuando los rubios lograron que Ace se tranquilice un poco, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa como personas civilizadas. A pesar del escándalo, Ace y Luffy, incluso Sabo, se encontraban acostumbrados, pero para el otro huésped, todo esto era… Marco aun no entendía como podían vivir todos los días de sus vidas de esa manera. Resultaba cómico como de un momento para el otro podían pasar de estar a punto de matarse, a reírse entre todos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

**Pero aun así, Luffy – **Sabo lo miró, rogando que el pequeño entienda – **Te falta uno – **

**Pero quien… - **Murmuró pensativo

**Escucha, quizás le podrías pedir a ese tipo, al novio de…** - Ni siquiera terminó la oración y sus dos hermanos morochos lo estaban fulminando con la mirada - **¿Qué? Yo solo quiero que Luffy entienda que a pesar de todo el odio y los celos que sienta, debe aceptarlo, después de todo – **Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Ace lo seguía fulminando – **Es tu mejor amiga ¿No es cierto? – **

**¿Y eso que? – **El pecoso optó por un tono de voz dominante – **No tiene nada que ver – **

Eran evidentes las diferentes personalidades de cada uno. Mientras que Luffy estaba más confundido que cualquier universitario en día de examen, Sabo intentaba tomar una posición más pacífica, donde su pequeño hermano hablara e incluso integrase al hombre que estaba saliendo con Nami, después de todo, de esa manera todo sería más tranquilo. Pero Ace, pensaba de otra manera, de una manera más recelosa hacía su hermano. Él quería que el menor se imponga ante ese tipo extraño, para que de esa manera el sufrimiento se le disminuya.

Pero cuando estas personalidades chocaban, todo explotaba en discusiones.

Cuando Sabo pudo persuadir a Luffy y a Ace para que aceptasen a Law como uno de los integrantes del equipo, el morocho menor decidió volver a su departamento para terminar de arreglar con sus amigos sobre el tema. Dobló en un pasillo y se sorprendió cuando una marea de estudiantes lo atrajo a la corriente y lo arrastró lejos del camino a su hogar. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué haría ahora? Volteó para poder regresar a donde sus hermanos se hospedaban pero cuando quiso avanzar, la gente lo empujó hacia atrás, logrando que se tropezase con una persona.

**Lo siento – **Dijo y se dio vuelta para contemplarla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre con el que se había chocado, era nada más y nada menos que Law

**No es nada –** El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba pensar que hacer en ese momento – **Pareces perdido – **Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del tumulto de gente, alejándolo de la corriente que lo arrastraba

**Si…** **Estaba con Ace y Sabo y ahora me perdí – **Se rascó la nuca indiferente. La realidad era que su hermano tenía razón, no parecía ser un mal hombre, y si Nami estaba enamorada de él, estaba bien

**¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu departamento?** **Si mal no recuerdo quedaba para… - **Miró para todos lados intentando ubicarse – **Allá – **Señaló su derecha

**Por mi está bien –**

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Era incómodo. El ex y el actual caminando juntos, como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiese el más mínimo celo entre ellos. Nadie lo creería, pero era verdad, estaba actuando normales, actuaban como si nada los conectase. Sin embargo, la realidad es siempre más poderosa que la ficción, y la realidad de ellos dos, era que estaban moralmente enfrentados. Una mujer, eso era todo. Uno era el idiota que había echado a perder al amor de su vida, y el otro, era el remplazo. Por supuesto que Law sabía lo que había habido entre ellos dos, Nami le había explicado la situación en la que había estado y le había detallado los sentimientos que sintió en su momento. Claro que lo que él jamás se imaginó, es que el reencuentro sea tan significativo para ellos… Se habían mirado, se habían hablado… Incluso el aura oscura cuando lo presentó a él…

Todas esas cosas eran detalles, detalles importantes a la hora de controlar sus sentimientos, a la hora de hablarle al hombre que alguna vez amo.

Giraron a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, todo el pasillo era un desorden increíble. Después de todo, era la hora de volver y todos los alumnos habían salido corriendo de sus clases para refugiarse en las acogedoras casa que el servicio les brindaba. Luffy lo miró de reojo. Parecía un buen momento como para preguntarle aquello que tanto lo estaba perturbando.

**Oi – **Murmuró mientras frenaba. Posó su mirada en la delicada cerámica

**¿Qué?** – De mala gana volteó. Había ofrecido llevarlo por Nami, solo por ella, y ahora… ese chico ¿Le iba a hacer un berrinche? ¿Le iba a criticar algo? ¿O amenazar que no lastime a la mujer o estaría muerto?

**Nos falta uno para jugar al fútbol ¿Quieres?** – Le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho en una situación similar

**¿Fútbol?** **¿Te refieres al que hay que patear la pelota hasta el arco? – **Eso había sido… sorpresivo. Nunca se imaginó que ese tipo le preguntase eso, y menos de esa manera. Cuando vio que el morocho asintió, lo pensó. De hecho lo pensó dos veces, y evaluó cada cosa a favor y en contra que se le ocurría de aquello – **Bien, no veo por qué no – **

**¡Bien! ¡Ya somos ocho! – **Exclamó contento de haber conseguido lo que quería. Aunque… en realidad Zoro, Sanji y Usopp aún no estaban enterados

**¿Puedo preguntar por qué me incluiste?** – Fue frío y directo al grano

**No lo sé –** Y la verdad era que, no lo sabía. Lo miró fijo, era como si el futuro medico estuviese esperando algo, algo más, pero… No había nada más

**¿Es por Nami?** – Y ya tenía que tocar ese tema ¿Qué no podían obviarlo? Luffy quedó serio, más serio que otras veces

**Nami…** -

**¡Luffy**! – La voz de una mujer les desarmó la conversación

Voltearon al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron un tanto atónitos cuando una de las amigas de la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el pequeño morocho. ¿Vivi? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Law contempló como la mujer enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, arrimándolo hacía su sonriente rostro. ¿Nami se había olvidado de contarle que ahora Luffy…?

**¿Vivi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Preguntó mientras intentaba alejar su rostro del de ella

**Solo pasaba, y te vi –** Hundió la cabeza en su cuello, dándole un pequeño escalofríos

**¿Por qué me besas el cuello?** – Tiró desesperado de sus hombros, quería separarse de ella lo antes posible

**¿Son…**? **¿Son pareja? – **La curiosidad estaba siendo más fuerte que su discreción

**No **– Vivi volteó hacía el extraño – **Pero podríamos – **Sonrió y chocó su mejilla contra la del morocho - **¿Verdad? – **

**Bueno… - **Comenzó Law mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su nuca

**¿Has visto a Robin?** **No la encuentro en ningún lado – **La mujer lo interrumpió justo cuando el doctor estaba por dar su opinión – **Ayúdame a buscarla – **

**Pero Vivi… - **Berrinchó Luffy, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar

**En otro momento seguiremos con nuestra discusión ¿Entendido? – **Law lo fulminó con la mirada, una vez más. Y luego se alejó por los pasillos, dejándolos solos

Luego de que el peliverde le contara toda la verdad acerca de su pasado y la relación con aquella mujer, decidieron que lo mejor era salir a caminar por los jardines de la universidad. Disfrutar de un tiempo solos, en un hábitat natural tan extenso y paisajísticamente hermoso, era agradable. Tomados de las manos, disfrutaron de la naturaleza a más no poder, y cuando el cansancio se empezó a notar en sus rodillas, decidieron sentarse en un banco hecho de madera.

**Es lindo estar aquí – **La morocha, la cual, de los dos era la menos reservada, interrumpió el continuó silencio que había surgido desde que habían salido del bar

**Si –** Desvió la mirada. Tener que contarle una parte de su vida a Robin había sido vergonzoso… Era un episodio que quería olvidar además… - **Es agradable – **Murmuró. Zoro estaba teniendo miedo ¿De qué? Tenía miedo que el fantasma de Kuina volviera y que esa mujer, Tashigi comenzara a perseguirlo… Tenía miedo de enamorarse de esa mujer y si eso pasaba… ¡No! ¡Ella no era Kuina y punto! No había nada que enamorar… Él… Él estaba bien con Robin y…

**¿Estás bien?** – La mujer de ojos color océano notó en la expresión de su rostro, la inseguridad y la lucha interna que estaba teniendo – **Te veo… preocupado por algo – **

**No… No es nada – **Susurró mientras la tomaba de la mano – **Tú tranquila – **

**Zoro… No soy idiota – **Dijo al notar que todo era una mentira - **¿Es por esa mujer? ¿Pasa algo con esa mujer? – **Le quitó su mano de la de ella, y lo fulminó mientras se ponía de pie - **¿Sientes algo por ella? – **

**¿Qué? – **Zoro se puso de pie, a la par de ella y la contempló con el ceño fruncido

**¡No puedo creer esto!** –

Era raro ver a una mujer como Robin ponerse de esa manera, pero Zoro lo había logrado. Antes de que el hombre pudiera excusarse como intentó hacer, la mujer ya se había ido caminando a paso rápido. ¿Era en serio? Hacía ya unos tres años que estaban juntos… Y ahora… Ahora se venía a enamorar de una mujer que se había cruzado solo en el salón, solo por el hecho de que era idéntica a su novia de la infancia ¡Patético! Eso era de inmaduro total. Robin se perdió en la gente, y lo último que vio el peliverde, fue su larga cabellera oscura mecerse por todo el jardín.

**Hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus opiniones. **

**La semana pasada no he dejado un comentario del capítulo que estaba por venir, me he olvidado completamente, así que esta vez se los dejo, nos leemos! **

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Nami deberá aceptar que ahora Law está en el equipo donde Luffy es el capitán, y esto le traerá duras consecuencias. Por otro lado, Vivi ¿De nuevo intentando conquistar? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Y cuando comience a desarrollar celos en la pelirroja? ¿Qué tal Robin y Zoro? ¿Qué se puede decir? Todo ha quedado mal por culpa de la confusión del peliverde, pero ¿Qué pasará si Robin ve algo que no es lo que parece? _

Próximo capítulo se titula: ¿Celos?


	5. ¿Celos?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, he estado un poco ausente por falta de inspiración pero por fin volvió a mí, además creo que Dios no quiere que suba este fic, me han pasado miles de cosas, se me ha tildado la máquina, incluso se me borro la mitad del fic, pero al fin, vencí y lo he podido terminar. **

**Bueno, cambiando de tema. Quería agradecerle los comentarios a nico2883, a luffy550 y a StrongSoul. **

**Aquí les dejó el quito capítulo de Lovers:**

Lo estaba arrastrando. Esa mujer lo estaba paseando por todos los pasillos de la universidad de la mano, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Luffy intentó de agarrarse de la primera persona que se cruzó pero falló.

**Oi, Vivi…- **Berrinchó mientras se sentaba en el suelo - **¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – **

**Estamos buscando a Robin, tengo que pedirle un libro suyo – **Siguió tirando de su brazo hasta que se dio cuenta que ni utilizando todas sus fuerzas iba a poder arrastrarlo sentado ¿Acaso era un niño? La peli celeste frunció el ceño y lo contempló desde arriba - **¿No quieres ayudarme? – **

**Estaba hablando con… - **Comenzó

**Ya lo sé, pero quiero que me ayudes –** Intentó sonar calma. Quería que se tragara el cuento de que lo necesitaba, Vivi sabía que Nami odiaba que él y Law se cruzaran, y en el momento que ella los vio justo estaban por discutir sobre la pelirroja. Lo evito, sí. Pero lo hizo por su amiga - **¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme, Luffy? – **Se dio vuelta mientras fingía que estaba mal, triste y decepcionada - **¿No se suponía que éramos amigos? – **

**Oi, Vivi – **Su rostro se relajó y se puso de pie – **No llores – **Le tocó el hombro delicadamente y la volteó – **Te ayudare –**

El siguiente abrazo que el morocho le dio, no se lo vio venir. La tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como un leve rubor comenzaba a surgir en sus mejillas. Haber interrumpido la charla por su amiga había traído beneficios. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza al recordar que ese joven había sido el ex de su amiga, y prefirió ignorar sus sentimientos al sentir la piel de sus brazos rozar los de ella.

**Oi – **Levantó su mirada para descubrir la sonrisa del hombre – **Va… vamos – **Tartamudeó mientras se separaba del muchacho – **Tenemos que encontrar a Robin – **Lo tomó de la mano para volver a arrastrarlo pero al recordar el calor de ese abrazo lo soltó

**¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó ante el repentino acto

**Si…** **Solo… Olvide que libro iba a pedirle – **Volteó y sonrió falsamente, igualmente no importa cuán buen o mal actriz sea, Luffy se creyó la mentira **– Vamos a… - **Volteó bruscamente intentando perder la mirada del morocho de sus ojos, pero al hacer, chocó con una persona, miró hacia arriba… - **¡Robin! - ** Su mirada parecía perdida en la nada, lucía furiosa, triste, todo a la vez - **¿Todo anda bien? – **

**No… - **Suspiró, era de pocas palabras, pero en verdad tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso – **Yo… - **Estuvo a punto de desmoronarse pero se mantuvo al margen – **He tenido una discusión con Zoro y… - **

**¿Ustedes? ¿Discusión? – **Preguntó la mujer sorprendida, no podía creer que después de los años que estaban juntos tuvieran una discusión. Además de que Robin no era la mujer de pelear o gritar por todo, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Por un momento a Vivi le costó asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Después de tres años, le era difícil aceptar que ellos dos pudieran discutir hasta el punto de enojarse el uno con el otro, pero… era lo que estaba pasando - **¿En serio? – **Distinguió que Robin bajaba la mirada y la depositaba en el suelo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a creer que quizás no era la indicada para oír y recomendarle que hacer.

**No sé qué te haya hecho Zoro, pero creo que deberían hablarlo –** Los ojos de ambas mujeres se posaron en Luffy. Eso había sido sorprendente para ambas, ninguna se imaginó que Luffy podría tener el instinto de recomendarle algo a alguien en esas situaciones – **Sera mejor que vayas ahora y discutan lo sucedido con calma – **Los claros ojos de la morocha se cruzaron con la honesta mirada de hombre

**Tienes razón, eso hare –** Robin soltó una sonrisa, que a pesar de que no brillaba de la misma manera que otros días, era sincera

Pegó media vuelta, y así como apareció, desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Vivi contempló como el morocho se acomodaba los cabellos. Nunca pensó que Luffy podría recomendar algo así a Robin, y menos aun cuando él mismo había sido incapaz de manejar su corta relación con… No podía pensar en eso.

**¡VIVI! ¡No le pediste el libro a Robin! – **Exclamó mientras se agarraba la cara con ambas manos y pegaba un salto - **¡Vamos a búscala! – **

**No – **Lo tomó del brazo antes de que salga corriendo y lo detuvo – **No es el momento, Luffy – **Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada. Intentó no mirarlo a los ojos, pero a pesar de los nervios y la vergüenza, se animó a preguntarle – **Luffy… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo? – **

Nami dobló a la derecha y encaró las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta baja. Había recibido un mensaje de su novio que decía que quería hablar con ella, a pesar de estar un poco asustada sobre el tema del que hablarían, se mantuvo serena. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Debía admitir que la curiosidad la estaba matando completamente. Encaró la puerta y esquivo a todos los alumnos que se le atravesar en su camino. Al salir al patio se dirigió hacia el bosquecito de atrás, donde Law le dijo que la esperaría.

Al llegar lo encontró sentado sobre el borde de la enorme fuente. Tranquilo, y sin expresión alguna. Debía admitir que odiaba ese inexpresivo rostro que tenía ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta que estaba enojado si ni siquiera sonreía cuando estaba feliz? Cuando el hombre se percató de su presencia, la miró, igual de serio. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para escucharlo, dijo con un tono calmo:

**Hola – **

**Hola ¿Sucedió algo malo? – **La pregunta brotó de sus labios inconscientemente, estaba muerta de intriga

**Quería hablar porque Luffy… - **

**¿Luffy? ¿Qué te ha hecho? - **¡No! Si Luffy había hecho o dicho algo inapropiado lo asesinaría ¿Qué acaso no podía tener una relación tranquila? Ellos ya no eran nada, desde hacía rato que no eran más que amigos, si es que su extraña relación distante se podía llamar así. Quizás… si le había dicho algo… Pensó que podía resultar tierno, pero luego recordó que a la persona que le había dicho algo era a su novio, no a cualquiera

**No me ha hecho nada –** Frustrado, se incorporó para luego ponerse de pie frente a ella – **Me ha ofrecido jugar en su equipo de fútbol – **

**¿Fútbol? ¿Desde cuándo Luffy tiene un equipo de fútbol? - **Claro que esa pregunta no iba dirigida a Law, simplemente la dijo en voz alta. No podía pretender que él supiera exactamente eso

**Y dije que si –** Se arrimó lo suficiente a ella, y sintió un impulso de besarla apasionadamente – **Espero que no te moleste – **

**¿Por qué iba…? – **

El morocho la tomó por la nuca, enredando sus manos en esos hermosos cabellos que tanto le gustaban, y luego de mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron años, la arrimó hasta sus labios, zambulléndola en un apasionado beso.

**Tengo que ir a la clase de anatomía, nos vemos luego – **

La dejo, no solo confundida si no con muchas dudas en su mente, acerca de que podía estar tramando Luffy. ¿Para qué lo quería en su equipo? ¿Era una manera de vigilarlo? Si así era iba a… Decidió ir a hablar lo antes posible con él para averiguar qué era lo que estaba planeando.

Cuando Ace y Nojiko encontraron un lugar confortable y solitario para poder hablar, tomaron asiento. El hombre le había pedido de tener una conversación seria para poder discutir acerca de sus hermanos y la complicada relación que estaban teniendo. Por supuesto que Nojiko había aceptado, los sentimientos de su hermana le preocupaban igual o más que los suyos.

**¿Y bien, Ace? – **Rompió el hielo ella mientras se acomodaba

**Oi, No, quería hablar sobre…** - Suspiró ¿Acaso era estúpido? – **Ya te lo dije – **Murmuró para sus adentros – **Bueno, el punto es que he estado pensando y quiero que sepas que le buscaré una mujer a mi hermano – **

**¿Y por qué tengo que saber eso? – **Preguntó un tanto molesta, recordaba los sentimientos de su hermana hacía el morocho

**Porque creo que saber cuáles son las opiniones de Nami hacía Luffy, y creo saber cómo reaccionara si logró lo que tengo propuesto – **Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego de clavar su mirada en los ojos de su amor, prosiguió – **Y creo saber, también, como reaccionaras, No – **

**¿Entonces por qué lo harás? – **Desvió su mirada cuando el morocho tomó su mano para destensarla

**Porque mientras tu hermana esta con ese hombre, mi hermano es el que está solo, y No, sé que tu harías lo mismo con tal de que ella sea feliz –** Se acercó y luego de darle un ligero beso en la frente, la contempló esperando una respuesta que llegó solo con una mirada

Robin lo había dejado solo, y se sentía tan culpable como confundido. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre su pasado, ni siquiera a Luffy y a los muchachos, siempre lo había mantenido en secreto ya que no quería reabrir fantasmas de su pasado. Pero después de tres años de relación, Zoro había llegado a la conclusión de que ya era hora de que Robin lo supiera, después de todo era la persona que había elegido. Pero ahora, ahora que había aparecido una mujer idéntica a Kuina, sentía como todo se desmoronaba. Bufó, estaba frustrado ante la situación ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Posó su mirada en el suelo mientras decidía que hacer con toda la situación de Robin, jamás la había visto enojada de esa manera, y ahora…

Una mujer de cabellos rosas y vestido extravagante llamó su atención, el paraguas que llevaba a pesar del hermoso día soleado hizo que la mujer le pareciera más rara. Corría hacía él. E improvistamente se sentó a su lado.

**Hola – **Dijo mientras sonreía – **Me llamo Perona – **

**¿Quién eres tú? – **La fulminó con la mirada

**¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?** – Exclamó con su voz chillona, intolerable para el peliverde – **Soy amiga de tu profesor, me ha hablado mucho de ti – **

**¿De mí? – **Ciertamente, el peli verde no podía creer eso. Mihawk no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que anda hablando de los demás a cualquiera

**Sí, y quería conocerte, Roronoa Zoro – **Dio un pequeño salto, acercándosele con poco disimulo

Al estar ya tan cerca, casi rozándose, Zoro se puso de pie intentado alejarse lo más posible de aquella extraña. Pero le peli rosa se puso de pie a la par de él, quedando frente a él. Lo contempló y luego de sonreírle, lo abrazó. El joven comenzó a jalar de sus vestidos, sin embargo, desafortunadamente para Zoro, desde atrás, parecía como si realmente estuviera respondiendo al mimo que la mujer le estaba dando, y para peor, una mujer se encontraba escondida bajo la sombra de un árbol observándolos, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos color mar. Nico Robin. Pegó medía vuelta herida ante el hecho y se alejó entre la naturaleza.

Nami caminaba en busca de Luffy, Usopp le había dicho que Sanji le había dicho, que el amigo de un profesor le había dicho, que el heladero le había comentado que Luffy se encontraba en su heladería, disfrutando de un rico helado. Su destino, la heladería.

Al llegar, quedó boquiabierta. La heladería era hermosa, estaba hecha en madera, con un precioso sector al exterior para que todos puedan tomar sus helados bajo la brisa de los árboles. Estaba repleto de estudiantes quienes, en esa tarde soleada, disfrutaban de un postre digno. Se movió entre las mesas en busca de Luffy, y cuando por fin divisó su negra cabellera, sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando divisó junto a él, una cabellera larga y celeste. ¿Vivi? ¿Qué era lo que hacía Vivi y Luffy tomando unos helados juntos, solos? ¿Acaso…? Quizás… No, no podía permitirse pensar e imaginar, sino, todo terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba al verlos. Se acercó rápidamente hacía ellos, y ambos la contemplaron perplejos cuando inesperadamente, Nami apareció frente a ellos.

**¿Nami? – **Luffy tenía toda la boca cubierta de helado de chocolate - **¿Qué haces aquí? – **

**Nami, que agradable sorpresa ¿Quieres un poco? – **Vivi le tendió su tarro de helado, pero Nami posó su mirada en el hombre, ignorando completamente a la mujer

**¿Por qué invitaste a Law a ser parte de tu equipo, Luffy?** – La pregunta fue corta y concisa, sin dar tiempo a pensar en otra cosa. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesada para parecer más molesta

**¿Por qué que?** – Luffy la contempló más confundido que antes – **Oi, Nami, come helado con nosotros – **

**No quiero helado – **Por alguna extraña razón, estaba molesta. ¿Acaso serían…? No, no podía estar celosa ¿O sí? Después de todo, solo estaban comiendo un inocente helado, pero aun así…

**Tranquila, no he hecho nada malo –** Luffy se puso de pie para intentar calmarla - **¿Quieres hablar de algo? –**

**¡¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota?! – **Gritó captando la atención de todos los presentes. Pero la situación la molestaba más – **Te hice una pregunta – **

**Tranquila Nami, estas llamando la atención de todos – **Vivi también se puso de pie - **¿Qué les parece si los dejo solos, y discuten lo que tengan que discutir? – **

**¿Me harías ese favor? – **Estaba molesta pero intentó sonar lo más amable posible – **Gracias – **Añadió cuando Vivi afirmó y se retiró – **Ahora Luffy – **Posó sus ojos inyectados en sangre sobre él - **¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar por ahí y me respondes lo que te acabo de preguntar? – **

Se alejaron de la heladería lo más rápido que pudieron, ya había hecho bastante alboroto como para quedarse más tiempo. Y cuando por fin estuvieron en un lugar con menos gente, Nami lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo. Luffy volteó hacía ella, y quedaron en silencio el uno frente al otro.

**¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responderme? – **Preguntó luego de que la tentación comenzara a florar en su interior

**¿Qué cosa?** – Luffy era tan… Respiró hondo para calmarse

**¿Por qué le preguntaste a Law de formar parte de tu equipo o lo que sea? – **

**¿Por qué no? Después de todo es tu… - **No le salía la palabra, ya que un nudo se formaba en su garganta cada vez que quería pronunciar aquella palabra – **Solo quería que todo esté bien entre los tres – **

**¿Solo eso? – **Su rostro cambio complemente cuando escucho la razón - **¿En serio? ¿No mientes? – **

**No ¿Por qué le mentiría a mi mejor amiga? – **Su pregunta le hizo derretirse de ternura - **¿Recuerdas? ¿Mejores amigos como antes? – **

Sonrió, claro que recordaba ese día, el día que por fin a pesar de los hechos, todo se había arreglado. Pero… La realidad era que nada había sido como antes de toda su historia, nunca había vuelto a ser los mejores amigos que habían sido. Y, además, habían pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo, que era difícil aceptar el hecho que todavía sean mejores amigos.

_**FlashBack**_

Era un día de invierno, la nieve cubría los bosques y el silencio de la naturaleza recaía en la cabaña que ambas hermanas había alquilado para pasar las vacaciones. Una vez listas con el equipo de esquí, ambas dejaron el calor de la choza para dirigirse hacia la pista de esquiar. Alquilaron los artefactos y comenzaron a pasar de un día espléndido sobre la nieve.

Comenzaron despacio pero con la práctica, las velocidades y las rampas que tomaban eran cada vez más difíciles y emocionantes. Nami bajaba por la colina a toda velocidad, pero al querer frenar, puesto que estaba por llegar a la zona de gente, se dio cuenta que la velocidad no la dejaba. Entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que se estrellaría con decenas de personas, lastimándolas, lastimándose. El aire helado le congelo la boca cuando comenzó a gritar para advertirles a los demás turistas, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un joven que yacía con el equipo de esquí, no se movió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le volvió a gritar para lograr que se haga a un lado pero la terquees del hombre le sorprendió, no había ni titubeado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, esperando el duro impacto.

Y fuerte dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando chocó contra él. Y por un segundo pensó que estaba sangrando, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de ese hombre a centímetros.

**¿Estás bien? – **Logró articular el muchacho

**Si… creo que si… - **Murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el dolor comenzó a surgir de su tobillo - **¡Ay! – **

**Creo que no – **Dijo en el mismo tono serio que lo otro – **Estoy estudiando medicina, déjame ver – **La ayudo a incorporarse en el suelo y luego le quitó la boca para revisarla, le tocó el tobillo con cuidado y fue en ese momento cuando la pelirroja lo contempló y examinó, era tan… La concentración lo hacía más lindo… Tocó el punto de dolor

**¡Ay!** –

**Te has doblado el tobillo, por suerte no es una quebradura –** Posó su gélida mirada sobre los brillantes ojos de la joven - **¿Qué hacías yendo a esa velocidad? **

**Yo… - **Realmente no sabía que decir, se quedó callada. Esos ojos penetrantes y…

**Bueno, no importa –** Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie - **¿Cómo te llamas? – **

**¿Yo? Soy Nami ¿Y tú? – **Ahora que lo pensaba, debía enterarse del hombre que le había salvado la vida

**Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law –** Le comentó mientras le tendía la mano – **Dime donde te hospedas, te llevaré hasta allí, no puedes caminar hasta que te revise completamente – **

La ayudo a ponerse de pie, y una vez que le quitó los esquíes, la tomó en sus brazos.

_**FinFlashBack**_

**De acuerdo, Luffy, perdona por enojarme – **Suspiró avergonzada por comportarse de esa manera

**No hay problema, pero recuerda Nami, puedes confiar en mí ¿Si?** –

El morocho la dejó sola, cosa que no le molestó mucho. Después de todo, necesitaba procesar todo lo del día. Eso significaba que… ¿Volverían a haber amigos? Espero que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera un sí, y decidió volver a su habitación.

**Bien, hasta aquí he llegado ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperare sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Próximo Capitulo: **_¿Idea para que el menor consiga alguna mujer? La propuesta de Marco ante la idea de Ace. ¿Convencerá Luffy a los demás para que formen parte de su equipo? ¿Y Nami? ¿Qué pasará cuando su pasado la empiece a atormentar? _

Próximo capítulo se titula: Recuerdos


	6. Recuerdos

**-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué tan contenta? ¿Quién sabe? La verdad es que ni yo sé que se me pasa por la cabeza, pero no importa, el hecho es que aquí vengo con otro capítulo de Lovers. Quería agradecerle el comentario a Luffy OP, y decirle que todas sus dudas, prometo que serán respondidas a medida que la historia avance. **

**Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo aquí, el sexto capítulo de Lovers.**

Cuando Nami comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, la que compartía con sus amigas, repasó mentalmente todo lo que había pasado. Luffy había invitado a Law a ser parte de su equipo, se había enojado ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de mujer quiere ver a su ex y a su actual? Más sabiendo cómo eran las personalidades de cada uno. Suspiró. Había ido enojada hasta donde se encontraba Luffy, lista para exigirle una respuesta, y en el momento que se encontró con él, resultaba que estaba tomando un helado con su amiga, que hasta hacía más de tres años, había estado loca por él y por su hermano. Ahora peor, su amiga, con su ex… Eso sí que no le gustaba para nada. Y para peor, finalmente, cuando habían estado a solas hablando, Luffy le había dicho que quería que este todo bien entre ellos tres, claramente, no quería un triángulo amoroso… ¿Acaso… se había olvidado de ella? ¿No quería que…? Desvió esos pensamientos de su mente, e intentó pensar en positivo. Si Luffy había dicho eso, significaba que no le echaría nada en cara a Law, y lo dejaría en paz. ¡Al fin algo le salía bien! ¿O no?

_**FlashBack**_

Cuando por fin ese extraño hombre la había llevado hasta su cama, la había recostado y preparado para revisarle el tobillo, una extraña sensación cubrió su cabeza. Su hermana no estaba en la cabaña ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Dejar pasar a un extraño, solo por el hecho de hacerse llamar médico, era una locura. Intentó calmarse, no es que desconfiara de todo el mundo, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida. El hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos llamativos desapareció por la puerta y volvió con un poco de hielo envuelto en una toalla. Lo apoyó sobre su pie y sintió como el frío le penetró los huesos. Soltó un pequeño chillido que llamó la atención del joven.

**Tranquila, la idea es que desinflame – **Dijo con el mismo tono gélido en el que se encontraba el hielo. Pero la mujer no pudo emitir palabra alguna, no se encontraba cómoda, de hecho esa mirada que penetraba en sus ojos, la estaba matando de miedo ¿Era legal que un médico influya tanto en la actitud de un paciente? Claro, debía haber alguna forma de que el paciente obedezca al médico, en cierto punto, un doctor debía ser autoritario – **Bien, necesito… - **Desvió su mirada, buscando algo ¿Qué era lo que quería?

El hombre se acercó a una cómoda y luego de abrir sus cajones indiferentemente, comenzó a revisarlos, tal y como si estuviese en su casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Desvió la mirada un poco vergonzosa cuando el extraño comenzó a revisar el cajón donde se encontraba su ropa interior. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! ¿No se daba cuenta que revisar las cosas ajenas de esa manera estaba mal? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Lo vio revisar cajonera por cajonera, hasta que encontró algo. Sacó la bufanda que se había comprado el año pasado, una bufanda hermosa y muy cara, había estado todo… El hombre tiro de ambos extremos, rompiéndola.

**¡¿Qué demonios haces!? – **Exclamó al sentir como el alma se le partía en pedazos

**Necesito aferrarte la bolsa de hielo al pie –** Apoyó el agua sólida sobre la zona inflamada y luego ató el pie con la tela para dejarlo fijo

**Pero esa bufanda es…** - Si recodaba exactamente cuanto le había salido - **¡Trabaje un verano entero para poder comprarme eso! – **Gritó bruscamente

**Es más importante tu pie que esa bufanda, si se hincha dolerá peor **– Devuelta esa mirada tan seca y árida – **Debo irme, intenta no moverlo por unos días ¿De acuerdo? Adiós – **

Salió de su habitación, y al poco tiempo Nami lo vio desde la ventana, caminando hacia el pueblo, solo. Por alguna extraña razón ese joven había llamado su atención desde el primero momento. Suspiró y sintió como algo en corazón se prendía, claro que no era tan fuerte como lo había sentido con su mejor amigo, pero aun así, la pelirroja se dio cuenta en seguida de que se trataba de un sentimiento poderoso.

_**FinFlashback **_

¿Por qué todo eso estaba surcando su mente en ese momento? ¿Estaba… dudando? ¿Dudaba de si la decisión había sido correcta? Debía admitir que con esa nueva relación, pensó que los sentimientos hacía Luffy había desaparecido completamente, pero se equivocó. Y de eso se había dado cuenta el primer día, pero cuando más lo notó fue en la heladería, cuando un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía, despertó, nuevamente. Los celos.

Se sentó en el primer banco que encontró. Llegaría tarde, pero algo la estaba perturbando y lo único que quería era descansar su mente y cuerpo.

Involuntariamente recordó el primero beso que había tenido con su amigo, hacía ya, tres años, recordaba aquel día en la playa, cuando había decidido que le confesaría al morocho sus sentimientos, había hablado con Nojiko, lo recordaba, y ella le había dado ánimos para que la relación se concrete, y se había concretado con un hermoso beso en la playa. Y luego, como si su conciencia estuviese intentando comparar, apareció la imagen visual de su primer beso con ese extraño hombre. Y lo recordaba con la misma trasparencia, había sido al otro día, cuando el médico había vuelto con un regalo en sus manos. Nojiko le abrió. Se había sentido un poco culpable por haber roto algo de valor, y había decidido entregarle ese paquete para que la peli naranja disfrute del invierno que recién empezaba, o al menos eso decían los noticieros. Al quedar solos en la habitación, un incómodo momento se había formado, pero luego de unos minutos de mirarse y hablar entre cortado, se habían animado a comenzar algo, a emprender un camino, juntos.

Pero aunque intentaba no pensar en aquello, siempre las mismas preguntas asaltaban su cabeza. ¿Cuál le había gustado más? ¿A quién amaba más? Nunca, nunca se perdonó por seguir con las dudas a pesar de estar con Law, pero por otro lado, siempre supo que esa duda, seguiría hasta el final de los días.

Espero a que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación se acomodaran, no quería platearles el problema, y su incomodidad de golpe. Sobre todo porque quería ver sus respectivas reacciones. ¿Luffy? No, su hermano mayor, Ace. Ya había hablado con su novia sobre el tema, y como se lo espero, Nojiko había quedado media enojada y disgustada con la idea, pero ¿Qué importaba? Los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano estaban en juego y en ese momento no podía hacer el papel de novio perfecto que no le importa otra cosa que su amor. No. Claro que no. La relación que había forjado con sus hermanos, incluso antes de la supuesta muerte de Sabo, lo hacía pensar de igual a igual en su novia, y lo que consideraba su familia. Pero más allá de eso sabía que tampoco se pelearía con Nojiko por eso, ya que, como bien había dicho, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo por su hermana, si la situación fuera totalmente al revés.

**Oi – **Los llamó cuando vio que todos ya se habían acomodado. Sabo se encontraba recostado en el sillón intentando agarrar el control remoto que se le había caído al piso a causa de un emparedado de jamón. Y Marco, estaba en una punta de la mesada tecleando frenéticamente en su ordenador. Seguramente terminando un trabajo a último momento, como se le había hecho costumbre. ¿Y él? El solo estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas estiradas. Cruzó los brazos y contempló a los dos rubios hacer sus… Trabajos, si era que se podía considerarlo así – **Sabo, Marco – **Los llamó una vez más

**¿Qué sucede Ace?** – El que verdaderamente estaba trabajando levantó la mirada y lo observó indiferente – **Tengo que terminar este trabajo de Comunicación para mañana – **

**Es que, necesito su ayuda para algo – **Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba que decir, como explicárselos

**¿Devuelta te peleaste con Nojiko?** – Abrió los ojos para contemplar a su hermano mirándolo serio, claramente a Ace no le había agradado la pregunta, pero cuando leyó el rostro del rubio, se dio cuenta de que éste no lo había hecho con malas intenciones

**Deberías dejar de ser tan terco –** Acotó el otro hombre, Ace también lo fulminó con la mirada ¡¿Qué les pasaba?!

**No es por mí, es por Luffy –** Murmuró y se puso de pie – **Escuchen, he estado pensando y creo que a Luffy le faltaría… como decirlo… - **Siguió pensando, intentando sonar…

**¿Una chica, una novia, alguien con quien salir?** – Marco suspiró y se tiró hacía atrás en la silla, apoyando el brazo contra el respaldo y bajando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil

**Sí, he estado pensando cómo hacer para ayudarlo, pero por cómo es él, dudo mucho que pueda conseguir una novia por su cuenta -** Murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada – **La única que se podría decir que fue su novia fue Nami, y no se para que el muy tonto lo hizo… - **Volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba en lo que había pasado hacía ya tres años

**Pero Ace –** Llamó su atención Sabo - **¿Cómo quieres conseguirle alguien a Luffy? No puedes ir preguntando por todos los edificios si alguien acepta a ese idiota de novio – **Dijo en un tono irónico mientras soltaba una sonrisa. El idiota había sido tiernamente dicho, obviamente.

**Creo que se dónde podemos encontrar algo –**La atención de los dos hermanos se situó en el hombre quien yacía pensativo en su silla – **Solo hombres permitido – **

**Sí, claro que sí, es obvio ¿No? - **Ace puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba por ingenuo a su amigo

**No, Ace, es un lugar –** Marco lo fulminó ¿Acaso lo estaba tomando por idiota? – **Se llama así "Solo hombre permitido"**

**Oi pero…** - Se volvió a sentar en el suelo – **No hace falta que nos pasemos de la raya – **

**Si… Luffy es un niño por dentro y además… - **Prosiguió el otro hermano mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca

**No, no entienden –** Volvió a suspirar – **Ignoren el nombre, es ridículo, claramente no se les pudo ocurrir otra cosa, es solo un bar – **Comenzó a explicar – **La diferencia entre ese bar y otros, es que allí las mujeres van con máscaras para que no se revelen sus identidades, las cosas que pasan allí, quedan allí – **Desvió la mirada primero hacía Ace y luego hacía Sabo – **O al menos, para los hombres, ya que ellos no saben con quién han estado, las mujeres sí – **Por la mirada el morocho, no estaba del todo convencido – **Lo bueno de esos lugares es que no van todo tipo de mujeres, y creo que hay más chances de encontrar algo allí, además que de paso, salimos todos juntos como hombres, sin las mujeres, creo que de esa menera podemos tocar estos temas con Luffy con más libertad que si esta Nami, su hermana – **Hizo referencia a Ace – **o alguna de sus amigas – **

**Mmm… - **El rubio se tocó la barbilla pensativo – **Tienes un buen punto Marco – **

**Eso haremos – **Concluyó Ace mientras se ponía de pie con convicción

Cuando Robin entró a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas, dos de las tres se encontraban allí. Hablado, cotilleando. Sonreía, y a diferencia de ella, parecían divertidas. Pero claro que ella no se encontraba en el mismo estado ¿Qué tendría de gracioso saber tu novio ve reflejada a su antigua novia muerta en una mujer que va a su misma clase? Y en sima que al intentar hablar con él, se encuentre sentado con una extraña muy hermosa al lado… No. No tenía nada de simpático. Con su misma cara de pena, entró en el departamento, y luego de cerrar la puerta se encaminó hacía su habitación.

**¿Se han arreglado las cosas entre tú y Zoro? – **Preguntó la peli celeste mientras dejaba de reír y se concentraba en la morocha

**No, de hecho…** - Suspiró de manera irónica – **Han empeorado – **

**¡¿Empeorado?! – **Exclamó Vivi mientras se ponía de pie

**¿Pelearon?** **¿Pero por qué? - ** Kaya se acercó a la morocha y la tomó de la mano, acariciándola – **Tranquila, si quieres desahogarte al respecto, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras – **Intentó dar mejor sonrisa, sin mostrar su verdadera cara de preocupación

**Si…** **Pero… **Murmuró mientras quitaba su mano de entre las de la rubia – **Por ahora quiero estar sola, para pensar… - **

Robin ingresó en el cuarto que compartía con Nami, y luego de cerrar la puerta, se recostó sobre la cama y mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se tapó la cara bajo las sábanas, para tener asegurada su privacidad.

Del otro lado, Vivi y Kaya quedaron pasmadas, sorprendidas ante una Robin tan susceptible. Jamás la habían visto así, ni siquiera hubiesen imaginado a la morocha de esa manera, no iba con su tipo de personalidad. Fue en ese momento cuando se percataron de que algo andaba mal.

**Debemos buscar a Nami, ella sabrá que hacer – **Murmuró la peli celeste mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida

**Debo buscar a Usopp, tendrás que ir sola, lo lamento –** Bajó su mirada, en verdad lo lamentaba

**No te preocupes ¿Si?** **Disfruta tu tarde – **

Sonrió y acto seguido, salió del departamento en busca de la peli naranja.

Luffy abrió la puerta de un golpe, y contempló a sus amigos. Zoro se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, o… quizás no durmiendo, más bien, descansando. Usopp forcejeaba con Sanji ya que este no le quería prestar uno de sus perfumes.

**¡Vamos, Sanji! – **Gritaba el morocho mientras tiraba del frasco

**¡No!** **¡Es el perfumen cuando una dama está cerca! – **Exclamaba el otro, defendiéndose – **Yo huelo así, si todos olieran como yo, después las chicas no me reconocerían – **

**Pero Sanji… - **Insistió sin soltar el objeto

**¿Además, para que lo quieres?** – Preguntó deteniéndose un momento a analizar la situación – **¿Vas a salir con una chica…? – **

**¡Oi, no te incumbe! – **Gritó mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzado - **¿Luffy? – **Notó al joven de pie riendo de la situación - **¡¿De qué te ríes?! – **

**Ustedes son muy graciosos – **Se secó la lágrima que comenzaba a resbalarse a causa de la risa – **Pero, Oi – **

Bipolarmente se puso serio. De la nada. Zoro se enderezó y luego de abrir los ojos, se quedó callado esperando a ver qué diría su amigo. Usopp soltó el frasco y luego de voltear, contempló a Luffy, también curioso. Y por último, Sanji que casi cae por la repentina soltada de Usopp.

**Tengo algo importante que preguntarles – **Luffy avanzó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta de un golpe. ¿Luffy? ¿Algo importante? Todos quedaron expectantes - **¿Quieren unirse a mi equipo de fútbol? – **

Quedaron en silencio. Atónitos. Sin comprender mucho que era lo que quería decir Luffy con: "Mi Equipo De Fútbol". Se miraron entre ellos, para quedar satisfechos. Al menos no eran los únicos con la cara de pasmados. Zoro se puso de pie, y las miradas de todos se fijaron en él.

**¿Esto va en serio Luffy? – **Preguntó luego de suspirar

**Si, muy en serio –** Claro que lo iba, su expresión firme lo decía

**Bien, por supuesto que sí –** Sonrió demoniacamente y luego se retiró a su habitación particular

**¿Y ustedes?** – El morocho posó su mirada en el resto

**Oi, eso es…** **Fue fuerte… pero… creo que puedo intentarlo – **Usopp levantó el pulgar en alto, y al hacerlo contempló su reloj - **¿¡Que?! Ya es la hora, adiós – **Salió disparado de tal manera que ninguno de los dos notó su desaparición

**¿Sanji?** – Luffy avanzó hacía el futuro cocinero. Claramente el mejor cocinero

**Digamos que …** - Tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, aspiró y luego de soltar el humo, añadió – **Suena interesante – **Y se siguió al pequeño balcón para poder fumar en paz

Luffy sonrió. Había obtenido todo lo que quería.

El cielo dejaba entrever un hermoso crepúsculo, que alarmaba que la oscuridad estaba por caer en esa zona del mundo. Claro que esto no los atemorizaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, caminar bajo las estrellas no era algo por lo que asustarse, todo lo contrario, era algo de lo cual disfrutar. No se animó a tomarle la mano, habían estado tomando un helado en la misma heladería que Nami había ido a buscar a Luffy ese día, y ahora, se encontraban caminando por los jardines de la universidad.

**Es un hermoso lugar – **Añadió la rubia mientras contemplaba un árbol iluminado por un gran foco de luz

**Sí que lo es –** La contempló de espaldas, estuvo a punto de decir "Tal y como tú", y largarse a remar por un mar en busca de su objetivo, pero sabía que aquello era arriesgado, y sabía que en el momento, no habría marcha atrás – **Esto me recuerda a la vez que me perdí, una semana en el bosque – **Suspiró satisfactoriamente, y sonrió

**¿En el bosque? – **Asombrada y feliz, volteó para escucharlo

**Si, por ese entonces tenía unos…****10 años y había perseguido a un gato con sombrero… - **Por alguna razón, al verle su rostro, quedó sin hablar.

**¿Usopp?** **¿Estás bien? – **Preguntó Kaya mientras su sonrisa se trasformaba en una expresión preocupada

**Yo, es solo que…** - Desvió su mirada, y encontró su salvación – **Mira – **Apuntó a un árbol, la cual poseía un hermoso jazmín bien blanco y brillante. Al acercarse reconoció que su aroma era inexplicable – **Es idéntico a ti – **Arrancó uno de los muchos pimpollos que el árbol poseía y se lo colocó en las delicadas manos que poseía

No. Aun no era el momento. No estaba listo para sacrificar toda la amistad de años, no todavía. Pero llegaría el momento, lo sabía.

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Perdonen por tardar tanto, lo que sucede es que tengo exámenes y ando muy ocupada estudiando. **

**Próximo capítulo: **_Ya en el primer día de entrenamiento las cosas no saldrán como lo esperaban ¿Qué sucederá cuando personas desagradables se crucen con sus objetivos? Por otro lado, las mujeres se enteraran de que los hombres se dirigen a un bar, y la proposición de Koala será tirar las cartas sobre la mesa. Simple. La gran noche llegó, y al fin el hermano mayor intentará lograr sus objetivo ¿Podrá lograrlo? _

_**Próximo capítulo se titula: Solo hombres permitidos**_

**Extra**: Bueno, me he dado cuenta. **Tarde. **De que no les he explicado las diferentes carreras que he elegido para los personajes. Así que, aquí les dejo la lista.

**Luffy: **Crítico Gastronómico. No ha sido difícil elegir ya que… bueno, ustedes saben.

**Zoro: **Profesor Educación Física. Claramente lo veo como alguien que se dedica al deporte y a entrenar.

**Nami: **Meteoróloga. Pensé en cartógrafa, pero en los tiempos modernos en los que está situada la historia, pensé que quizás era mejor esta carrera.

**Usopp: **Ingeniero eléctrico. Difícil, necesité consultarlo con alguien ya que me resultaba medio… No se me ocurría nada.

**Sanji: **Gastrónomo. Ni lo dude

**Robin: **Arqueóloga. Al igual que Sanji, la ayuda del anime, sirvió.

**Kaya: **Medicina. También, Oda ha dicho que estaba estudiando, y por alguna razón la veo especializándose en Pediatría.

**Vivi: **Ciencias Políticas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

**Ace: **Construcción Civil. Duro. No sabía que pensar. En un principio había pensado en arquitectura, pero no veía a Ace dibujando en una hoja, más bien, lo veo trabajando en la construcción misma.

**Sabo: **Abogacía. Y este me la juego hasta el infinito y más allá.

**Marco: **Locución. O.o Si… nada creativa, le puse este porque me daba gracia.

**Koala: **Abogacía. Solo por el hecho de que es Revolucionaría, y la veo con el mismo perfil que Sabo, en ese sentido.

**Nojiko: **Administración de empresas. Difícil, dude miles de veces. Y cambie muchas otras veces, pero quedo así.

**Tashigi: **Profesorado de Educación física. La veo idéntica a Zoro.

**Perona: **Diseñadora de indumentaria. No lo dudo.

**Law: **Medicina. Claramente, y su especialización cirujano, también obvio.

**Bonney: **Crítico Gastronómico. Mismo perfil que Luffy.


End file.
